Cuando tu me necesites
by Claudia Rodriguez
Summary: Shun extraña a su hermano Ikki. tras un extraño sueño Shun descubre que nesecita su ayuda. Esta es una batalla que solo el puede librar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

CAPITULO 1: EL SUEÑO

Habían pasado ya seis meses de la batalla contra Hades. Seiya se había marchado hacia Grecia a reencontrarse con su hermana perdida Seika. Shiryu se encontraba en la montaña de Los Cinco Picos con Shunrei. Hyoga regreso a Siberia, necesitaba visitar la tumba de su amada madre. Shun se quedó a vivir en la Mansión Kido, Ikki por su parte, desapareció unos días después de recuperarse de sus heridas.

Era una noche fría, silenciosa. La luz de la luna y la brisa helada se filtraba por la ventana. Shun dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, pero de repente un horrible sueño se apodero de la tranquilidad del lugar.

— ¡Hermano NO!— Grito Shun, bañado en sudor y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Respiraba agitadamente, temblaba y luchaba por normalizar su pulso cardiaco. Había sido un sueño horrible. Se levanto de la cama y abrió una ventana. En el cielo, la luna se veía hermosa y las estrellas resplandecían. Una ligera brisa meció los cabellos de Shun. Logro tranquilizarse un poco y se concentro en descifrar el motivo de su sueño.

— ¿Por qué?—se preguntaba una y otra vez. Miró la luna, implorando respuestas.

Después de unos minutos, cerró la ventana y se dispuso nuevamente a dormir. No lo logro. Resignado, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Sirvió el líquido vital en un vaso cristalino y lo bebió. Respiro profundamente, no lograba aun ordenar sus ideas. De repente noto que alguien lo observaba. Volteo hacia la puerta sorprendido.

—Shun… —Saori lo miraba con un poco de preocupación.

—Saori… disculpa si te desperté no era mi intención…—Shun en verdad estaba apenado.

—no te preocupes, en realidad solo quería acompañarte…te ves un poco inquieto… ¿Qué te pasa?—Saori en verdad tenia curiosidad en que le ocurría, Shun era un muchacho tranquilo y pocas veces se veía tan ansioso como ahora

—N…nada—contesto Shun—bueno en realidad si…—

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Shun….sea lo que sea tal vez entre los dos podamos resolverlo—Saori lo miraba y le sonreirá de una manera que a Shun le inspiraba confianza.—crecimos juntos… de cierta forma también somos hermanos—

Shun asintió. Saori tenía razón, ella y sus caballeros formaban una gran familia con lazos muy sólidos.

—He tenido un sueño…—comenzó con timidez

— ¿Qué soñaste?— Saori lo miraba con atención

—Es un poco confuso… soñé que me encontraba en un castillo, estaba todo destruido, llovía y yo estaba agotado, acaba de librar una horrenda batalla—Shun se detuvo un poco, en verdad no sabia como expresar la angustia que sentía—me encontraba sentado en el suelo, y en mis brazos estaba mi hermano… —sentía un nudo en la garganta—estaba muy herido, el también acababa de librar una batalla, su armadura estaba destrozada y había manchas de sangre por todo el piso… se estaba despidiendo de mi… me decía que esa era la ultima vez que me vería—a Shun se le corto la voz. —yo tenia miedo, no sabia como ayudarlo…no sabia que hacer—

La sonrisa de Saori desapareció por completo. Su mirada denotaba preocupación. Shun miraba hacia el suelo con una expresión de angustia.

—ya no se que pensar—alcanzo a murmurar Shun.

—No tengas miedo—Saori tomo sus manos—sea lo que sea, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, al igual que Seiya y los demás. —le sonrió y lo miraba afectuosamente. Lentamente, Saori se acerco hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Shun recupero un poco la tranquilidad. El cosmos de Saori era cálido y estaba lleno de esperanza. Después de un momento se separaron.

—Aunque si hay una cosa que me gustaría saber— le pregunto Saori—dime… ¿Contra quien había luchado Ikki?—

—nunca le vi el rostro al enemigo…es muy confuso—le contesto Shun un poco pensativo

—Bueno, en realidad no es tan importante—le contesto Saori, después le sonrió —ya es tarde tenemos que dormir—

—Si, tienes razón…Saori perdóname por despertarte se que estas muy cansada— Shun sonrió un poco apenado

—No te preocupes de igual forma no tenía sueño —ambos jóvenes rieron.

—bueno… que descanses Saori—

—Descansa Shun—

Después de marcharse de la cocina se dirigió hacia su habitación. Intento dormir pero aun no lo logro.

Siento que mi hermano…. me necesita— pensó Shun

Continuara….

**Notas de la autora**: Muchas gracias a los lectores, en verdad esta es la primera vez que hago un fic espero y les guste. Por favor dejen reviews, me interesa saber su opinión. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 2: LA NOTA

Había pasado una noche terrible. Se sentía cansado, casi no había dormido. Se levanto temprano, se vistió con ropa deportiva y como de costumbre se dispuso a hacer ejercicio.

Era una mañana fría. Respiro profundamente el aroma fresco de los arboles y comenzó a correr por la zona de bosque de la Mansión Kido. Hacer ejercicio le había ayudado mucho, no solo para conservar su condición, también le daba tiempo para pensar. Seguía tan confundido y distraído, que casi se tropieza con la raíz de un árbol.

—Soy muy torpe—se regaño así mismo, pero de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sera que mi hermano…intenta pedirme ayuda ?— se preguntaba mientras seguía trotando entre los arboles. —Tal vez estoy exagerando, la batalla contra Hades me ha debilitado mentalmente— pensaba Shun.

En otra habitación de la Mansión Kido, Saori acababa de levantarse. Después de cepillar su cabello, comenzó a buscar a Shun. Busco en el comedor y en la sala, pero no estaba. Subió hacia su habitación pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Un poco asustada, Saori miro por la ventana; observo como una silueta familiar se acercaba de entre los arboles. Era Shun. Saori respiró aliviada.

—El valor que tiene es increíble — pensó.

Desde que termino la batalla contra Hades, a Saori siempre le preocupo el bienestar de Shun. En su opinión, era el caballero que resulto más herido tras la batalla, no solo físicamente, también psicológica y espiritualmente. Pero aunque estaba tan lastimado, jamás se quebranto de dolor. Después de recuperarse de sus heridas, todos los días se levantaba temprano y hacia sus actividades con normalidad. Jamás lo vio decaído por la infame posesión de Hades, todo lo contrario; tenía más fortaleza que antes, seguía su vida sin detenerse. Incluso después de el terrible sueño de anoche…

Saori sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para recibirlo. Mientras tanto, Shun llegaba hasta la puerta cuando vio que Saori llegaba corriendo hacia el.

—Sa… Saori. Buenos días —Shun se sorprendió.

—Hola Shun, te estaba esperando, el desayuno ya esta servido. —Saori sonrío.

—No debiste molestarte en esperarme…pero muchas gracias—A Shun le sorprendían las atenciones por parte de su diosa, ella siempre era muy amable con todos sus caballeros, pero, ¿Por qué se veía muy preocupada por el ahora? Desde la batalla contra Hades se veía mas interesada en su salud que en la de los demás.

—Saori…—

— ¿Si?—

— ¿Te importa si antes de desayunar…tomo un baño?— Shun se ruborizo un poco. A Saori se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa—Adelante yo te espero. —

Después de bañarse y de vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo, Shun bajo y se dirigió hacia el comedor, en donde Saori lo esperaba en la mesa.

—Hola —la saludo de nuevo.

—Hola Shun, toma asiento, por favor—

—Gracias—.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Saori retomo la conversación

—Es una mañana fría, ¿no lo crees?—

—Si, anoche también hizo mucho frio—contesto Shun —Saori… ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta?—

—Claro, dime—

— ¿Por qué te preocupas mucho por mí?—

Su pregunta la tomo desprevenida. Tardo un poco en contestar. —Porque eres mi caballero y mi amigo, además de que, pues, ahora solo nosotros dos estamos viviendo aquí, así que pensé que debíamos hacernos compañía — Saori le sonrió—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—

—Lo que pasa es que últimamente he notado que te preocupas demasiado por mí —le contesto un poco apenado y con la mirada al suelo.

—Shun, eres mi amigo y lo único que trato de hacer es brindarte mi ayuda, no lo tomes a mal, en verdad me interesa lo que te pasa. —Saori lo miraba con mucha honestidad.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Saori. —Shun la miro y sonrió con mucho agradecimiento.

Después de desayunar y Shun comenzó sus deberes diarios, aunque la mayor parte del día estuvo muy distraído, se tropezaba casi con todo y cuando le hablaban tardaba un poco en contestar, lo que preocupo un poco a Saori.

Después de terminar, Shun miro el reloj. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, así que se le ocurrió ir al parque a caminar un rato. Invito a Saori, pero ella se disculpo por no poder acompañarlo; tenía que atender asuntos muy importantes relacionados con la fundación de su abuelo. Resignado, decidió ir solo.

El viento mecía suavemente las copas de los arboles. En contraste con la calurosa mañana; por la tarde corría una brisa fresca. Shun caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, comiendo un helado de chocolate, su favorito. No había mucha gente a los alrededores, en el lugar reinaba la paz.

Después de terminarse su cono de helado, siguió caminando. Se sentía preocupado por su hermano. Sabia muy bien que su hermano era muy fuerte y podía defenderse solo, pero era imposible que el no necesitara ayuda alguna vez. Se sentía demasiado confundido, no sabia que hacer. Se adentro en una zona arbolada del parque; le encantaba oler el aroma del bosque.

De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien, un cosmos. Se preparo atento a cualquier movimiento agresivo, pero nadie lo ataco. La persona que lo vigilaba no tenia la intención de dañarle. El cosmos que sentía era de un inigualable poder, pero el mismo tiempo era cálido, lleno de luz y calor, como si se tratara de… un dios. Jamás en su vida había sentido con cosmos como ese, tan único, tan poderoso y encantador a la vez. Incluso el de Saori no era así de fuerte.

— ¿Quien eres?— pregunto Shun aun esperando un ataque.

Silencio. El viento agitaba sus cabellos y silbaba entre las ramas de los arboles.

Así como apareció, el cosmos volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Shun intento seguirlo pero fue inútil. La persona que lo seguía desapareció.

Anochecía. El frio de la noche comenzaba a sentirse. Decidió regresar a la Mansión Kido, de seguro Saori estaba preocupada por el. Caminaba alerta, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque, percibiendo el más mínimo cambio en su entorno, pero nada. Estaba solo.

Llego a la Mansión Kido justo cuando ya había anochecido. Como lo pensaba, Saori estaba en la sala esperándolo

—Hola Shun. Que bueno que ya llagaste. — Saori lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola Saori… discúlpame, no quería preocuparte— Shun le sonrió apenado, nunca quiso ser un problema para su diosa.

—Ay no te preocupes, no pasa nada. — Saori bostezo. — Me siento un poco cansada, creo que me iré a dormir—

—Descansa Saori— Shun le sonrió con una sonrisa tan linda que provoco que Saori se ruborizara un poco.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, Shun. — Saori se retiro a su habitación.

Poco después, Shun también se retiro a dormir. Subió las escaleras, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta su habitación; pero antes de abrir la puerta, sintió una sensación extraña.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe. Su habitación estaba desierta, bañada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Examino cada detalle, hasta que encontró algo extraño.

Sobre la pequeña mesita junto a su cama, había una flor dorada muy bonita. Se acerco extrañado; no recordaba haberla dejado allí en la tarde o en la mañana. Tomo lentamente la flor y aspiro su dulce aroma. Poco después se dio cuenta que debajo de ella estaba un nota. Lo que decía lo dejo impactado…

Con una caligrafía muy elegante decía:

"Tu hermano Ikki esta en problemas. Te necesita. Solo tu puedes ayudarlo**"**

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a los lectores, espero y les agrade este capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews su opinión me ayuda a ser mejor escribiendo historias. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 3: LA DECISIÓN.

Dejo caer la nota de sus manos. Un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente paralizado. No podía creer que sus sospechas fueran realidad.

— ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!—corrió hacia la puerta y se dispuso a tomar su armadura para buscar a su hermano.

Saori, que hace unos momentos sintió un cosmos extraño, se dirigía hacia la habitación de Shun cuando se encontró con el. Shun estaba muy alterado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su espalda llevaba su armadura.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Shun?! —Saori intento detenerlo, pero Shun la hizo un lado y continúo su camino. — ¡Shun espera! ¿Qué te pasa?—Saori lo siguió hasta que logro detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo, justo antes de que saliera por la puerta. — ¡Espera, no te vallas sin antes decirme que ocurre!—Saori lo sujetaba aun y lo miraba con una expresión firme, pidiéndole una explicación.

—Saori… mi hermano… no está bien… la nota…—dijo Shun en susurros. Estaba totalmente agitado, respiraba con dificultad y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿La nota?...de que hablas Shun, dime que ocurre. — Saori no entendía nada, pero por la expresión que tenía su amigo, entendió que no era nada bueno.

—Tú… no…comprendes, tengo que… tengo que irme ahora. — Shun se soltó del agarre de Saori y continúo su camino, saliendo por la puerta o toda prisa.

—Shun espera, ¡Shun!... ¡CABALLERO DE ANDRÓMEDA!— Saori cambio totalmente su postura, se detuvo en la mitad del patio de la mansión, se irguió y miraba a Shun firmemente.

Shun se detuvo de golpe. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no era su amiga quien le hablaba, sino _su_ diosa. Lentamente volteo para verla. Una suave brisa corrió por el lugar y las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos. La mirada que Saori le dirigía era fría y brillaba con el reflejo de la luna.

—A sus órdenes mi diosa…—alcanzo a susurrar Shun, con la mirada perdida y llena de melancolía.

—Caballero de Andrómeda, te ordeno que en este momento entres conmigo a la mansión y me expliques que esta sucediendo. — después de decir esto, Saori le dio la espalda y entro a la mansión.

Shun permaneció estático unos minutos antes de seguirla. Sus pasos eran lentos, dudosos. Miraba a la nada. No se dio tiempo para analizar lo que estaba pasando…

Cuando por fin entro en la mansión, vio a Saori que lo esperaba con un té. Ella le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento justo enfrente de ella. Shun bajo lentamente su armadura, la coloco en el suelo para después tomar un poco de té de la taza. El liquido caliente le devolvió un poco del calor que había perdido al salir tan imprudentemente.

—Te escucho— Saori le hablaba de manera distante, reafirmando su postura como diosa, mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa, para mirarlo.

—Perdón… no quería ser… grosero contigo… solo que…no se que hacer. — Shun sentía un nudo en la garganta, le costaba trabajo expresar sus ideas con claridad.

—Trata de calmarte… tranquilo—Saori lo miraba aun con severidad—No te preocupes no me has ofendido… bueno, un poco—.

Shun comenzó a explicarle todo a Saori, desde el misterioso cosmos del parque, su extraña aparición y de la forma en como se esfumo, y aquella nota extraña. Shun hacia pausas continuamente, sentía una angustia indescriptible. La expresión de Saori cambiaba según lo que el le decía; su actitud recia se transformo en angustiosa.

—…y por eso actué así…perdóname… es que… es que no se que hacer. — a Shun se le quebró la voz al pronunciar esto, las lagrimas casi se desbordaban por sus ojos. Se sentía tonto, estaba seguro que, en este momento se veía como aquel niño llorón que hace un tiempo fue; ahora, que debía tener más fortaleza que antes.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Saori. Aunque conservaba una expresión seria; su mirada era cálida, aunque se veía preocupada. Shun esperaba que le diera una orden, como "Caballero de Andrómeda, te ordeno que en este momento vallas en busca de los demás y…" ya que en estas situaciones era muy mandona, algo que a el le molestaba; pero la respuesta que Saori le dio lo dejo mas que sorprendido…

—Tranquilo Shun… todo va a salir bien, no temas—Saori lo miraba fijamente—antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, deberías analizar que es lo que esta pasando. ¿Qué tal si se trata de una farsa? O tal vez es una broma… aun así, no podemos dejar pasar esto, es muy raro. —

Shun solo asintió. Saori tenia razón, el no había considerado antes las opciones que ella le mencionaba, había sido muy tonto de su parte actuar sin pensar.

—Shun, ¿me podrías mostrar la nota que encontraste?—

Shun asintió. Corrió hacia su habitación y busco esa nota. La busco en el suelo, pues momentos antes la dejo caer, pero la dichosa nota ya no estaba por ningún lado. Desesperado, comenzó a jalarse algunos mechones de su cabello. Salió y le dijo apenado a Saori que no encontró la nota.

—No importa. Sea como sea, creo en tus palabras— Saori le sonrió un poco. —…Me parece que tienes una importante decisión que tomar. —

Shun asintió, aun se sentía confundido, no sabia de que forma podría encontrar a su hermano. Pero si estaba seguro de una cosa; su hermano lo necesitaba _ahora._

—Yo te sugiero que intentes descansar esta noche, mañana será otro día y podrás pensar mejor las cosas—Saori interrumpió los pensamientos de Shun.

—Creo que me será imposible dormir ahora. — le contesto Shun cabizbajo

—Inténtalo al menos…créeme te ayudara— susurro tristemente Saori, en verdad era horrible lo que le sucedía a Shun.

Después de despedirse de Saori por segunda vez, Shun se dejo caer en su cama. En realidad, se sentía cansado, triste y tenía miedo. Si, sentía miedo. Repentinamente, recordó algo que su hermano le dijo hace mucho tiempo.

"_Shun, hermano; no es malo sentir miedo alguna vez. Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, significa sentir miedo y continuar aun así, por algo que amerita más que la vida. Lo que en verdad importa, es no rendirte jamás ante nada ni ante nadie."_

Cerró sus ojos. Sentía una tristeza profunda. Afuera comenzaba a llover, se escuchaba truenos que lo hacían estremecer.

Así como las gotas de agua que corrían por su ventana, dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos. Quería sacar un poco de la tristeza que lo atormentaba. Tenia que ayudar a su hermano. De repente, sus lágrimas cesaron y se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban con suavidad por las hojas de los arboles. En la atmosfera, se aspiraba un aroma a humedad.

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol entraron por su ventana, despertándolo. Respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos. Se incorporo y se sentó lentamente en su cama. Saori tenía razón, dormir le había hecho mucho bien. Se levanto y fue hacia el baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y se dio un baño. Dejo que el agua despertara cada célula de su cuerpo.

Después de darse un largo baño, se vistió y bajo para saludar a Saori. La encontró en el comedor, desayunando unos hot cakes que se veían deliciosos. Saori se sorprendió.

— ¡Shun! hola— exclamo Saori— no pensaba verte despierto tan temprano… ¿Cómo te sientes?—Saori lo miraba con curiosidad.

—me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi— Shun le sonrió.

—Hay eso no es nada, para eso estamos los amigos—Saori le devolvió la sonrisa. —ven, siéntate, hay que desayunar. —

Después del desayuno, ambos fueron a la sala y Saori le hizo la pregunta que tanto temía escuchar.

—Y… ¿Cuál es tu decisión?—

Shun respiro profundamente y le contesto.

—Voy a buscar a mi hermano y a descubrir que sucede. —

—Si esa es tu decisión, yo la respeto y tienes mi ayuda para lo que sea… ¿Por dónde empezaras a buscarlo?—

—Pues supongo que debe de estar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte…— Shun bajo un poco la mirada.

—Cuentas con mi ayuda para llegar hasta allá—

—Gracias por todo Saori…— Shun avanzo lentamente y la abrazo. Saori también lo abrazo y le susurro al oído

—Shun… estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien… ya lo veras amigo. —

De repente, alguien entro estrepitosamente a la sala haciendo que los dos se separaran.

— ¡Hola amigos! Acabo de llegar desde Grecia, Seika les man…—Seiya observaba a Saori y Shun un poco nerviosos— ¿interrumpo algo?—Seiya bajo la mirada en un gesto triste.

—No, no—dijeron Shun y Saori al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente, Saori corrió y abrazo a Seiya.

— ¡Que gusto me da que volvieras! ¿Cómo esta Seika?—le pregunto Saori, separándose de el.

—Muy bien, les manda saludos y algunos regalos—contesto Seiya sonrojado.

— ¡Hola Seiya! ¿Que tal te fue?— Shun también abrazo a su amigo y le sonrió.

— ¡Muy bien! Mi hermana Seika es increíble, estoy muy feliz de haberla encontrado— al oírlo decir esto, Shun se alegro mucho por su amigo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

—Me da gusto por ti Seiya… bueno nos vemos después, tengo que arreglar mis cosas— Shun se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Te vas de viaje?— le pregunto confundido Seiya.

—algo así… no se preocupen partiré mañana. Por el momento, los dejo _solos_—Shun miro a Saori pícaramente, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara—…para que puedan platicar bien—

—nos vemos luego…— le contesto Seiya aun mas rojo que un tomate.

Después de que Shun se marchara, Seiya le pregunto tristemente a Saori.

—Saori… ¿sientes algo… por Shun? —Seiya miraba al suelo con expresión triste. Saori lo miro indignada, tomo un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojo a la cabeza.

— ¡Estas loco Seiya!... Shun solo es mi amigo, ¿Que hoy en día un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser buenos amigos? —

—Es que lo tratabas muy amable… y pues… pensé que…— dijo Seiya sobando su cabeza.

— ¡Pues pensaste mal. Shun es mi AMIGO!—Saori aun se veía muy enojada. —Además… estor interesada en… _otro caballero_…— Saori se sonrojo aun más. Tras decir esto una sonrisa volvió a los labios de Seiya.

—Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes tanto por una preguntita. —le dijo Seiya al tiempo que le daba un paquete.

— ¿Que es esto? ¿Para mí? ¡Que lindo eres Seiya! —exclamo Saori muy emocionada.

La noche era fría. En el cielo, la luna parecía una brillante sonrisa y las estrellas resplandecían. Tres amigos cenaban tranquilamente en el comedor de la mansión Kido.

—Así que vas en busca de Ikki… cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. — Seiya le sonreirá a Shun con confianza. —¿entonces nos vamos mañana?—

—Muchas gracias Seiya, pero esto es algo que solo yo tengo que hacer— dijo Shun con una expresión seria—además, no me gustaría que Saori se quede sola en la mansión, alguien tiene que acompañarla—cuando Shun dijo esto, Seiya y Saori se sonrojaron.

—Bueno por mi no te preocupes, pero si tú así lo decidiste… —dijo Saori un poco nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias a los dos, son los mejores amigos del mundo. —dijo Shun.

El día prometía ser caluroso. El sol brillaba con intensidad. Shun terminaba de subir al helicóptero las cosas que llevaba.

—Cuídate mucho, Shun—le dijo Saori al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo—no olvides mantenernos informados de todo— le sonrió

—Suerte, se que encontraras a Ikki pronto—Seiya también abrazó a su amigo

—Muchas gracias por todo, ustedes dos también cuídense, no se preocupen, volveré pronto—les dijo Shun al mismo tiempo que subía al helicóptero.

Un viaje muy importante en su vida comenzaba, quien sabe que cosas le deparaba el destino.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a los lectores y a los que dejan sus reviews. Me inspiran a continuar la historia, aunque lleve pocos capítulos. Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarla. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**.

**Para antes de comenzar:** Los textos que se encuentran en cursivas y en comillas son pensamientos de Shun. Disfruten el capitulo :)

CAPITULO 4: RECUERDOS

El cielo estaba despejado. El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad. El ruido que hacia el helicóptero era ensordecedor. Shun miraba por la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su hermano, así como en muchas ocasiones Ikki se había arriesgado por el. Pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Triste, por tantos momentos que no había pasado con Ikki, por tantos sueños que no había compartido con su hermano, por todos esos abrazos que nunca le dio, por esos "te quiero" que nunca pronuncio, por tantos helados de chocolate que no comieron juntos en el parque...

"_¿Por qué nuca lo seguí? ¿Por qué nunca le pregunte porque se alejaba de todos y no confiaba en nadie_?" Se preguntaba con aire melancólico.

Desde que eran niños, Ikki siempre lo protegió, le brindo su amor, le enseño muchas cosas, fue padre, amigo y hermano a la vez. Tuvo que madurar muy rápido para que Shun no lo hiciera. Pero el destino tenía planes diferentes…

Pensaba que Ikki era así por su culpa. Siempre lo defendía de los demás. El se sacrificó para que Shun no fuera a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Sufrió un entrenamiento demasiado cruel, vio morir ante sus ojos a la mujer que amaba. Ikki sufrió los perores castigos con tal de protegerlo…

Cuando Ikki regreso de aquel infierno, Shun pensaba que todo iba a ser diferente, pero los problemas nunca esperan. El odio destruye incluso a las mejores personas del universo. ¿Y que hizo Shun para evitarlo? Nada. Callo cuando debía hablar.

Se sentía culpable, y estúpido a la vez por no hablar. Cuantas veces pudo decirle a Ikki cuanto lo quería, para que el no olvidara que no estaba solo; pero sin embargo callo por vergüenza.

Suspiro. Tantos recuerdos tristes. Pero también había demasiados felices. De repente un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

"_Era tarde ya, pero aun así no parábamos de jugar. Reíamos, corriendo detrás de un balón, aunque solo estuviéramos tú y yo. Ese día terminamos jugando solos por mi culpa."_

"_Jabu, y sus demás camaradas se encontraban en el patio jugando la pelota. Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu también se les unieron. Tu estabas en otro lugar haciendo quien sabe que. Yo también quería jugar, y decidí acercarme a ellos._

— _¡Miren quien llego!, nada mas y nada menos que el llorón de Shun. —Jabu me miraba con una expresión de disgusto._

—_Me preguntaba… si yo… también… ¿puedo...jugar?— le pregunte mirando hacia el suelo, con miedo._

—_No, porque yo no juego con perdedores—me grito Jabu. Yo solo baje la mirada al suelo. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme cuando alguien exclamo:_

— _¡Hey! Déjalo en paz, el no es ningún perdedor— me defendió Seiya_

—_Si, además; si el no juega nosotros tampoco— dijo Hyoga con una expresión seria._

— _¡Tu cállate maldito extranjero!— le grito Jabu aun mas enojado. El semblante de Hyoga se entristeció, pero aun así seguía firme en su postura._

— _¡No insultes a Hyoga y tampoco a Shun, porque te las veras conmigo!—dijo Seiya acercándose a toda prisa._

— _¡Y conmigo!— dijo Shiryu poniendo una mano en el hombro de Seiya. Jabu cambio su actitud totalmente y dijo:_

—_Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, además así se completaran los dos equipos— dijo Jabu, mientas me miraba con furia._

—_Gracias—alcance a decirle a Seiya y a los demás. Desde pequeños siempre fuimos buenos amigos._

_Empezamos a jugar alegremente. Me toco defender la portería del equipo en donde estaba Jabu. En realidad, no podía hacerlo bien, pero para no ganarme mas desprecio de los otros, acepte. Todo iba bien hasta que no pude detener el balón a tiempo. Fue un gol. Jabu se acerco hacia mí y me golpeo en la cara. Al instante comenzó una pelea, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga peleaban con los demás, pero Jabu estaba frente a mí._

— _¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Que tan difícil es detener una pelota!— Jabu no paraba de golpearme. Yo había sido el culpable de esa pelea. No intente defenderme, no opuse resistencia. Hasta que tú apareciste._

— _¡Mas te vale que sueltes a mi hermano en este momento!—gritaste mientras corrías hacia donde estábamos._

_Jabu volteo para mirarte, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara. Yo solo mire con los ojos muy abiertos. Al instante, las múltiples pelas a nuestro alrededor cesaron. Todos miraban hacia donde nosotros estábamos. _

_Ibas a golpear de nuevo a Jabu, cuando te dije:_

— _¡No le pegues mas!... yo…yo tuve la culpa… ¡El tonto soy yo!— te dije con lagrimas en los ojos, desesperado._

_Me miraste en silencio por unos minutos. Tu mirada era cálida, aunque un poco molesta. Después regresaste a mirar a Jabu, que estaba en el suelo tocando su labio partido._

—_Si vuelves a tocar un solo cabello de mi hermano, te daré una paliza peor. — le dijiste con una mirada fría y llena de rabia. — ¡Vámonos Shun!—Te aceraste hacia donde yo estaba, me levantaste del suelo y nos alejamos dejando un silencio sepulcral._

_Nos alejamos de ellos, hasta donde esta el árbol en el que solías entrenar. Te acercaste a mí, limpiaste mis lágrimas y tocaste levemente el moretón que tenia en una de mis mejillas._

— _¿Por qué Shun?—me miraste enojado— ¿Por qué nunca te defiendes de las personas que te hacen daño?— cambiaste tu actitud y posaste tus manos en mis hombros—se que puedes defenderte, tienes la fuerza para hacerlo— tu eras la única persona que sabia en ese entonces el poder que mi cosmos poseía. Me mirabas serio, pero al mismo tiempo con amor._

—_No quiero lastimar a nadie…— fue mi respuesta._

—_Shun, si no te defiendes, los demás abusaran de ti, tienes que ser valiente, porque no siempre voy a estar aquí para defenderte…—me dijiste un poco cabizbajo—tu sabes bien que tenemos que separarnos para ganar nuestras armaduras. —_

—_Hermano… perdóname—dije en un susurro. —Soy un cobarde…— empecé a llorar otra vez. Tú te aceraste a mí y secaste mis lágrimas de nuevo. _

—_Shun, tu eres la persona más valiente que conozco— mi dijiste mirándome con dulzura. Te mire y de nuevos mis lagrimas brotaron. _

—_Hermano…—dije al mismo tiempo en que me acerque para abrasarte. Me rodeaste con tus brazos y no dijiste nada. Permanecimos unos minutos así, hasta que tú dijiste:_

— _¡Oye!, ahora que recuerdo, querías jugar… bien pues vamos a jugar — sonreíste._

_Empezamos a jugar con la única pelota que teníamos, solo nosotros. No parábamos de reír, hasta que Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu llegaron._

—_Con que están jugando sin nosotros—dijo Seiya fingiendo estar molesto. Hyoga y Shiryu solo rieron._

_A ti nunca te han gustado los grupos, pero para mi sorpresa también los invitaste a jugar. Esa tarde es una de las mejores que atesoro en mis recuerdos"._

Suspiro. Guardaba muchos recuerdos hermosos del poco tiempo que estuvo con su hermano. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero nunca decía nada.

Recordaba que Ikki siempre fue así; frio, distante. Pero con el era diferente, después de todo, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Ikki siempre fue muy sobre protector en cuanto a su hermanito. A Shun se le escapo una risita al recordar que, hace algún tiempo trato de protegerlo de algo que no debía…ni podía protegerlo…

"_Era una tarde calurosa en la mansión Kido. El cansado entrenamiento al que éramos obligados había terminado. Yo caminaba tranquilamente a lo largo del patio con la vista perdida. Tenía hambre y sed, pero no nos darían nada de comer hasta la cena. Iba tan distraído, que no me di cuenta cuando accidentalmente choque con alguien. Los dos caímos al suelo_

— _¡Auch!— exclame al mismo tiempo que me llevaba las manos a la cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que alguien más también se quejaba. Rápidamente mire a la persona que había golpeado. Era una linda niña de cabellos dorados y ondulados. Llevaba un vestido rosa con detalles en dorado y tenia una mano es la cabeza. Me apresure a ayudarle a levantarse._

—_perdóname… lo siento no quera molestarte—le dije muy apenado_

—_No te preocupes, no es nada—dijo con una hermosa voz, mientras me sonreirá. Entonces pude verla bien: tenía el cabello largo y del color de los primeros rayos del sol por la mañana, era más o menos de mi edad y vestía elegante pero humildemente. Sus facciones eran delicadas, denotaban su origen extranjero; tenía la boca pequeña y sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Sus ojos fueron lo que mas me llamo la atención; eran verdes, pero más claros que los míos, tenia unas largas y rizadas pestañas. Su mirada era tan cristalina y pura. Cuando mire aquellos ojos, sentí que me reflejaba en ellos._

—_L…lo siento—volví a decirle torpemente_

—_No es nada enserio, yo tuve la culpa, no mire por donde iba… ¿Cómo te llamas?—me pregunto con una sonrisa el los labios._

—_Shun… ¿y tu?—le dije en un susurro_

—_Mi nombre es Princesa Ivi Del Sol —dijo con la mirada hacia arriba, como cuando tratas de recordar algo que memorizaste._

— _¿Princesa?— dije asombrado. Al instante, me arrodille como un loco, tome su mano y con delicadeza le di un pequeño beso—Perdone mi lady—. Ivi me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, extremadamente asombrada—lo dije bien ¿no?... así, como en las películas— le dije, en ese momento sentí calor en las mejillas, como cuando uno se ruboriza. Ivi se rio. —l...lo siento, como me atrevo a molestarla, mejor me voy— me disponía a irme cuando Ivi me detuvo._

— _¡no te vallas!... es un placer conocerlo—dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia._

_Yo solo le sonreí. Era muy dulce de su parte no despreciarme._

—_Que bonito es su nombre—le dije después de un momento._

—_Muchas gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito—me dijo un poco sonrojada._

—_Ivi… ¿de donde eres?—le pregunte un poco cabizbajo, sentía pena de comportarme tan torpemente, lo que pasa es que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de donde era._

—_Vengo desde un reino que se encuentra al otro lado del mundo… se llama Impero del Sol… es de origen nórdico—me contesto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con una sonrisa el los labios._

_Me sorprendí mucho con su respuesta. No esperaba que viniera de tan lejos, aun así me anime a preguntarle otra cosa._

—_y… ¿que haces tan lejos de tu reino?—Ivi me miro con curiosidad. —…perdón por preguntar tanto—me sentía como un tonto_

—_No te preocupes, no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada poder tener una amigo aquí, en Japón. —Dijo aun mas sonriente—mis padres tienen algunos asuntos que arreglar con el señor Mitsumasa Kido, así que vinimos con ellos._

_Inesperadamente, ella me pregunto:_

—_Shun… ¿quieres jugar conmigo?—_

_Me asombre mucho. En verdad que no creí que llegara a ser tan considerada conmigo. — Claro…me encantaría—le respondí, pero antes de que empezáramos a jugar llegaste tu. Miraste a Ivi fríamente._

—_Oye ¿Quién eres tu?—le dijiste al mismo tiempo en que te ponías en medio de nosotros dos— ¿Por qué molestas a mi hermano?—Empujaste ligeramente a Ivi, pero alguien mas la detuvo antes de que callera al suelo._

—_Deja en paz a mi hermana— un chico de cabello castaño y unos tenues ojos azules te miraba amenazantemente mientras sostenía a Ivi—no creo que ella intente molestar a ninguno de los dos—miro a Ivi tiernamente por unos segundos._

_Ivi y yo intercambiamos miradas de angustia y miedo. Nuestros hermanos mayores se enfrentaban por algo sin sentido y por nuestra culpa._

—_Deberías cuidar mejor a tu hermana para que no moleste a los demás—dijiste mirando al chico desafiantemente._

—_Y tú deberías permitirle a tu hermano hacer amigos. —el chico te sostenía la mirada sin miedo. —No creo que mi pequeña hermana pueda hacerle algún daño—el chico iba a decirte algo mas, cuando Ivi intervino._

—_Hermano…ya no pelees…y…yo tuve la culpa, en realidad si lo molestaba —Ivi miraba al suelo, se veía la tristeza en su rostro. El chico la miro un instante, después le dijo:_

—_Hay hermanita…—tomo su mano con ternura—Vámonos Ivi—_

_Se alejaros de nosotros sin decir nada. Ivi volteo a verme un segundo, despidiéndose con la mirada. "adiós" susurre mirándola tristemente. Después de perderlos de vista, tú me dijiste:_

—_Shun, no debes hablar con extraños—me mirabas seriamente, mientras me llevabas a otro lado._

—_Hermano, no tiene nada de malo que tenga nuevos amigos, además; Ivi no es mala, al contrario, es muy amable—te dije con una expresión suplicante, mientras me detenía a medio patio._

— _¿Quien?—me preguntaste con disgusto_

—_Ivi, la niña a la que trataste mal—te dije un poco disgustado._

—_Shun, esas no eran buenas personas, no viste como me trato el chico pálido. —dijiste con una mirada fría._

—_El solo defendía a su hermana… además, los dos se trataron mal…— te dije, al mismo tiempo que tiempo que te miraba con reproche. —Hermano, dejarme ser su amigo… por favor—te dije con una tierna mirada. Tu solo hiciste un gesto de desaprobación. Al final dijiste:_

—_De acuerdo…pero no quiero que le hables al pálido ese—Dijiste en un tono serio. No te diste cuenta que el hermano de Ivi y tu eran demasiado parecidos; la misma actitud, la mirada fría, y el mismo amor por sus hermanos menores._

_En otro lugar, Ivi y su hermano discutían lo mismo._

—_Peter, hermano, no seas desconsiderado—Ivi miraba a su hermano suplicante—Nunca me dejas tener nuevos amigos—_

—_Los hermanos mayores protegen a los menores— Peter conducía de la mano a su hermana con suavidad. —No tengo nada en contra del de cabellos verdes, pero no quiero que le hables al otro—dijo el chico. Era un poco mayor que Ivi, tenia la piel tan blanca como la nieva, su cabello era corto y castaño claro. Tenía unos ojos de un suave color azul, adornados con sus pestañas rizadas. Su mirada era fría, pero amorosa al mismo tiempo._

—_Ni siquiera te dignaste a conocerlo—Ivi lo miraba con reproche—ni siquiera sabes su nombre…—_

—_claro que si…los observe todo el tiempo…se llama Shun, el es fue amable, pero el otro parecía un loco— Peter miraba a Ivi con ternura._

—_Peter… dejarme ser su amiga— Ivi miraba a su hermano con la mirada mas tierna que podía. Peter le dijo de no muy buena gana:_

—_Tú ganas… pero no quiero que le hables al otro loco—._

_Al otro día, desperté muy temprano. Era sábado, así que no había entrenamientos. Me levanté e iba a despertarte, pero te vi tan cansado aun que no te moleste._

_Desayune un vaso de leche y unas galletas, termine, lave el vaso y el plato que había ocupado y salí corriendo al patio. Corrí hasta la pequeña fuente, y ahí estaban._

_Ivi jugaba tranquilamente alrededor de la fuente. Su hermano, que hasta ahora no sabía cual era su nombre, estaba a unos metros de ella. Me acerque dudoso. El chico de ojos azules me miro con curiosidad, me hacer que hasta el y le dije:_

—_H…hola… me llamo Shun—lo mire con un poco de miedo._

—_Mucho gusto Shun, yo soy el príncipe Peter del Sol—dijo muy calmado. Era igual de amable que su pequeña hermana._

—_me dejas… jugar un poquito… con Ivi—le dije temeroso. Peter sonrió un poco_

—_Adelante, yo no te are nada…bueno, eso depende—dijo en un tono burlón. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Corrí hacia donde estaba Ivi._

— _¡Shun!—exclamo Ivi mientras se aceraba. —se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar hasta mi y me dijo— ¡ven a jugar!_

_Desde ese día, Ivi y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos. Algunos de nuestros compañeros de entrenamiento, especialmente Jabu, nos molestaban diciendo que éramos novios. Pero claro, tú y Peter les dieron una paliza terrible. _

_Pocos meses después, Ivi y su familia se marcharon. Antes de irse recuerdo que Ivi me dijo:_

—_No estés triste, si...Antes de irme, quiero que me prometas una cosa. Promete que siempre serás tan valiente como ahora, que nunca te rendirás ante nada ni nadie. Promete que obtendrás tu armadura, así como yo también luchare por la mía… No te preocupes, yo regresare más pronto de lo que crees —._

_No pase mucho tiempo sin saber de ella. De ves en cuando, recibía cartas de ella, incluso en la Isla de Andrómeda. Ivi es junto con June; las mejores amigas que he tenido."_

El sonido del helicóptero, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Pronto aterrizarían en la Isla de La Reina Muerte. Shun observo por la ventana. Era un lugar desértico y sin vida. No había más que polvo y volcanes. Sintió un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar que su hermano tuviera que ir allí por su culpa.

Finalmente aterrizaron en aquel lugar fúnebre.

—no temas hermano, pronto estaré ahí para ayudarte. _— _dijo Shun

Continuara….

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Como verán, este capitulo fue mas largo, es que tuve mas inspiración :) . Dejen sus opiniones acerca de los nuevos personajes, para saber si les gustan y quieren saber mas de ellos. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, la pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 5: LA ISLA DE LA REINA MUERTE

Bajo del helicóptero con lentitud. Hacia un calor infernal. Después de despedirse del piloto, se dispuso a continuar su viaje.

Recorrió su entorno con la mirada. El paisaje era sombrío, No había más que rocas y polvo, la vegetación era nula. El cielo era de un tono rojizo, pues había varios volcanes en actividad. Le costaba trabajo respirar; el viento era espeso y caliente, los rayos del sol quemaban con intensidad.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar con lentitud. En la espalda llevaba su armadura, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Esperaba que en cualquier momento fuera atacado, estaba atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño; pero nada, estaba solo en aquel lugar horrible.

Recorrió aquel fúnebre lugar por un largo tiempo, hasta que encontró un pedestal. Una caliente y espesa brisa corrió, levantando un poco el polvo. Fijó la mirada en aquel pedestal. En la base, tenia figuras grabadas en relieve. Observo con cuidado cada figura, hasta que detuvo su mirada en una de ellas: Era un ave fénix en pleno vuelo, con una enorme mancha de sangre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar de donde vino esa mancha. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza para despejar su mente, suspiro y continúo su viaje.

Shun camino unos cuantos metros antes de encontrarse con una especie de calabozo. Se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a el. Lo miro detenidamente; estaba hecho de piedras solidas deterioradas por el tiempo, una reja de metal oxidado defendía su entrada. Dudo un poco antes de entrar en el.

Supuso que ahí era el lugar en el que encerraban a su hermano después de los pesados entrenamientos a los que era sometido, y que en aquel pedestal que encontró hace unos momentos era donde estaba la armadura del fénix.

Se acerco al calabozo y retiro cuidadosamente la reja en la entrada. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Un olor a humedad y sangre inundaba el pequeño espacio. Era estrecho, sus paredes y el piso estaban repletos de manchas de sangre, hizo un gesto de desagrado. Estaba completamente vacio, no había muebles, las ratas corrían en total libertad. Shun observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, sintió pánico de solo pensar que su hermano viviera allí.

—Ikki, hermano… ¿Estas aquí?—dijo Shun. No hubo respuesta más que del eco.

Shun salió del calabozo. Se sentía desesperado de no tener noticias de su hermano. Necesitaba respuestas de inmediato. Sentía una gran curiosidad de saber porque su hermano regresaba siempre a ese horrible lugar. Alzo la mirada hacia el horizonte, trato de respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero fue inútil. Repentinamente, miro algo que no esperaba.

En el aire flotaba una… ¿flor? Se sorprendió mucho. ¿Una flor en aquel lugar? El poco viento que existía se la llevo lejos. Shun sintió una gran necesidad de seguirla. Empezó a correr detrás de la flor. Inesperadamente, llego hasta un enorme campo de flores.

Todas eran de un lindo color rosa, cosa que a Shun le extraño, pues la flor que lo guió hasta allí era dorada. Tenía una expresión de asombro. Todo era muy diferente, como si se tratara de otro lugar. El viento era muy puro, abundaba la vida. Un dulce aroma inundaba el lugar. Un enorme campo de flores en aquel lugar terrible. No podía creerlo.

Camino lentamente, observando todo con cuidado. Una brisa suave y fresca corrió por el lugar, agitando las flores.

Recorrió el hermoso prado hasta que llego a una cruz. Shun se detuvo de golpe. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensar de quien era. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, y culpable a la vez.

—Esmeralda…—susurro Shun con un nudo en la garganta.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. No pudo evitarlo. Ikki le hablo de ella en varias ocasiones:

"_Esmeralda fue un ángel en aquel mudo de sufrimiento, traía alegría a mi vida. Era muy bonita, y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Todas las noches, entraba en el horrible calabozo en el que me encerraban sin importarle nada, curaba mis heridas y me daba ánimos para continuar, para no desistir de conseguir la armadura. Sin ella, tal vez no habría sobrevivido."_

Parpadeo un poco para detener sus lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Tenia mucho que agradecerle a Esmeralda, sin su ayuda, Ikki jamás habría regresado. Sentía mucho dolor por su muerte, ya que ella era; y sigue siendo alguien muy especial para su hermano. Aunque nunca la conoció, sabia que era una persona maravillosa, llena de buenos sentimientos y bondad. Ikki le dijo que Esmeralda se parecía mucho a el.

Tenia que decirle algo, aunque lo escuchara desde el cielo. Por lo menos quería que Esmeralda supiera lo agradecido que estaba con ella.

Bajo su armadura y se puso de rodillas frente a la tumba de ella. Suspiro un poco, estaba nervioso

—H…hola Esmeralda—la tristeza lo consumía, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Trato de tranquilizarse para continuar— tal vez no me conozcas, pero se que oíste de mi. Soy Shun, el hermano menor de Ikki. T…te preguntaras que hago aquí. He venido a buscar a mi hermano, tengo un presentimiento de que esta en peligro…—hizo una pausa, respiro un poco y continuo—no se porque es así, siempre se ha alejado de mi, aunque se que me quiere tanto como yo a el. No puedo evitar sentirme triste, por protegerme siempre resulta profundamente herido…—Shun tenia la mirada perdida, llena de trsiteza—Perdóname, Esmeralda. Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa a Ikki, pero te prometo que lo voy a encontrar y nunca más dejare que este solo… —se le quebró la voz al decir esto.

De repente, una paloma blanca llego y se poso en el la punta de la cruz. Llevaba una linda flor como las del prado en el pico. Observo brevemente a Shun, como estudiándolo. Alzo el vuelo y dejo caer la flor en su cabeza.

Shun tomo la flor entre sus cabellos. No sabía porque había pasado eso, pero sabía que era una señal de Esmeralda. Comenzó a llorar de alegría.

—Gracias Esmeralda… gracias por creer en mí, aunque nadie más lo haga…. —alcanzo a susurrar.

Después de unos minutos, se puso de pie. Miro por última vez la tumba de Esmeralda.

—No desistiré hasta encontrarlo y saber que sucede, no te preocupes Esmeralda, pronto los dos vendremos a visitarte de nuevo— se despidió Shun.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso hasta el calabozo. Caminaba con pasos más decididos, más seguros. De cierto modo, Esmeralda le otorgaba confianza desde el cielo. No dudaba que pronto tendría noticias de su hermano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De regreso al calabozo, sintió un cosmos. Se puso alerta.

— ¡¿Quien eres?! … ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!— grito Shun a la nada. No hubo respuesta.

Inesperadamente, Shun recordó que ya había sentido ese cosmos. Era muy poderoso, pero lleno de calidez y amor.

—El cosmos del parque…— susurro.

La primera vez que sintió este cosmos, pensó que se trataba de un enemigo, pero nunca lo ataco; al contrario era un cosmos aliado, trataba de dar un mensaje de _"no estas solo, tienes mi ayuda". _Repentinamente desapareció, tal como aquella vez en el parque.

— ¡no te vallas!... ¡¿tu sabes donde esta mi hermano Ikki?!— Shun trato de detener al dueño de aquel cosmos, pero fue inútil. La persona que lo seguía solo trataba de hacer notar su presencia. Esto le parecía muy extraño. El "aliado" que lo seguía era muy sospechoso.

_¿Por qué no se deja ver?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de caminar mucho, le dio hambre. Se acerco hasta el tronco de un árbol seco que estaba cerca, se sentó y saco de un compartimiento de la caja de su armadura unos sándwiches y una botella de jugo de manzana. Recordó que Saori le insistió que llevara comida:_"no saldrás de aquí si no llevas algo de comer", _fueron sus palabras. Después de todo, ella tenía razón, había caminado demasiado, tenía mucha hambre. Se comió tres sándwiches de atún y se tomo dos botellas de jugo. Desde que era un niño, comía mucho, pero nunca engordaba. El pensaba que se debía al pesado entrenamiento que realizaba.

Después de terminar de comer, continúo caminando hacia donde estaba el calabozo. No se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado persiguiendo la flor. Cuando llego, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Todo seguía igual. De repente, un objeto extraño llamo su atenció un pedazo de metal negro, parecía ser parte de una armadura. Se acerco y lo tomo.

Efectivamente, pertenecía a una armadura, era la parte que protegía el hombro. Miro hacia delante y vio una cabaña rustica. Se sorprendió mucho; pues antes no la había visto.

Se acerco a la cabaña con pasos decididos. La puerta estaba entre abierta. La empujo un poco y entro.

Estaba un poco obscuro. Examino el lugar con cuidado. Estaba muy acomodado y limpio, había pocos muebles, un sofá y una televisión. En una pequeña mesa junto al sofá, estaba una fotografía de el y de Ikki cuando eran pequeños. Entonces supo que ahí vivía su hermano.

—Ikki hermano… ¿estas aquí?—grito Shun, pero no hubo respuesta, se sentía desesperado, quería encontrar a su hermano lo mas pronto posible.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior. Llego hasta la cocina. Había señales de que alguien había estado allí recientemente.

Entro en una habitación que parecía ser de su hermano. Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, cosa que a Shun le extraño, su hermano no solía ser muy ordenado que digamos. Había una pequeña cama, una mesa y un closet. Sobre la mesa, estaba un pequeño libro, parecía ser un diario. Shun se sorprendió. Se acerco y lo tomo. Estaba abierto en una página. Shun comenzó a leer:

"_A terminado otro día sin novedades. Todo sigue igual._

_Extraño a Shun. Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con el, pero no puedo; tengo miedo de lastimarlo. Se que el también me extraña. Me gustaría explicarle porque me alejo de el, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, pero se que aun así me quiere mucho, como yo a el._

_Muchas personas piensan que el es débil solo porque no le gusta combatir, pero no es así. Es demasiado noble y valiente, siempre trata de sacrificarse por los demás, por eso lo admiro mucho; pero de cierta forma eso lo hace vulnerable, por eso lo protejo, siempre estoy cerca de el, aunque no lo note, siempre estaré allí para ayudarlo." _

Shun leía todo con asombro.

— ¿No… quiere…lastimarme?— se pregunto Shun en susurro. Comenzó a hojear el diario de su hermano. Se detuvo en una hoja en especial.

"_siempre me alejo de los demás por temor a herirlos, hasta de Shun. Se que de igual forma lo lastimo, pero el daño es menor. Tengo miedo. Se que el odio puede regresar a mi en cualquier momento. _

_Cuando por fin regrese a Japón para encontrarme con mi hermano, lo único que hice fue lastimarlo con mi odio. Incluso intente asesinarlo. No puedo soportar ver sufrir a mi hermano por culpa mia. _

_Me cuesta trabajo expresar mis sentimientos. Crecí con la idea de que los sentimientos te hacen débil, solo el odio te fortalece. Pero Shun me demostró lo contrario. El me enseño que el amor te hace fuerte. Fuerte para proteger a los demás. Fuerte por amor."_

Shun comprendió todo al fin. Ikki se sentía culpable. Tenia miedo de que el odio se apoderara de el en cualquier momento, y que pudiera lastimarlo a el y a sus amigos. Por eso siempre era solitario. Shun sabia que su hermano se sentía solo. Tenia que encontrarlo pronto, y decirle que no estaba solo;lo tenia a el.

Dejo el diario sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación de su hermano muy confundido. Observo que al final de la cocina había una puerta. Salió por ella.

Camino por el patio trasero. Tenía la mirada perdida, hasta que noto que algo no estaba bien.

Observo todo con atención: había huellas de una feroz batalla y la presencia de fuego en los ataques, rocas enormes destruidas y pedazos de una armadura negra… y algo se movía. Era una persona. Corrió hasta donde estaba

—Tranquilo, te ayudare— le dijo Shun a la persona que estaba en el suelo. Era un joven algunos años mayor que el, estaba muy herido, portaba algunos fragmentos de lo que fue una armadura negra. Shun observo que el había librado una batalla muy reciente.

—Tú… no…sabes que haces—le dijo el guerrero. —Ya se lo llevaron,… no podrás…encontrarlo aquí—dijo con una sonrisa aterradora.

—De que hablas— le dijo Shun con los ojos muy abiertos.

—tu… herma…no—dijo el guerrero con su ultimo aliento.

— ¡¿Mi hermano?!...¡¿A dónde se lo llevaron?!... ¿Que le hicieron?— Shun sacudió un poco al joven, pero fue inútil, ya no le respondió.

Shun sintió que la desesperación se apoderaba de el. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. La preocupación que sentía era indescriptible. Miro del nuevo al joven.

— Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano —dijo al fin.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a las personas que dejan sus reviews. Por favor, sigan dejando reviews, me interesa saber su opinión. Un agradecimiento especial a Edlyn Paola Rodríguez y Namuri Jocelyn Ramírez, gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus reviews, gracias por apoyarme siempre. Saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

CAPITULO 6: EL ENEMIGO

Se alejo a toda prisa del lugar. Necesitaba despejar su mente. No quería cometer el mismo erros de hace unos días y querer actuar sin pensarlo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría. Primero tenía que calmarse. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba temblando. El calor en la atmosfera le resultaba irritante, sentía que se ahogaba. No podía mantener el equilibrio, así que se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

Debía analizar la situación: estaba solo en una isla infernal, no tenia noticias de su hermano ni la mas remota idea de donde se lo habrían llevado, estaba a punto de colapsar de la preocupación y la única forma que tenia de saber en donde estaba su hermano se había desfallecido. Las cosas no podían estar más mal.

La única opción que tenía era regresar a la Mansión Kido, y con ayuda de Seiya y los demás, descubrir quien era su verdadero enemigo.

Se levanto de repente y contacto al helicóptero que lo había traído hasta allí. Tomo un trozo de metal negro de la armadura del guerrero caído, tal vez pudiera darle pistas.

Después de media hora, Shun se encontraba en camino a la mansión Kido. No podía normalizar su pulso cardiaco todavía, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba. Trato de calmarse, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos.

"_Tu hermano esta bien, tu hermano esta bien" _ pensaba repetidamente. Nunca había experimentando tal preocupación como ahora. La sensación que sentía era indescriptible.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anochecía. Hacia frio. El cielo era de un tenue color azul, las nubes eran escasas, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, trazando las diversas constelaciones. Una fresa brisa corría, agitando las copas de los arboles. Era una hermosa noche en Japón.

Después de unas horas, Shun se encontraba en la mansión Kido. Bajo lentamente del helicóptero, tenia la mirada perdida. Seiya y Saori, por pura casualidad paseaban por el enorme jardín cuando lo vieron.

— ¡Shun! Hola—Saori sonreirá mientras se acercaba. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Shun tan pálido y preocupado — ¿esta todo bien?... ¿Dónde esta Ikki?... ¿Shun? —Saori lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación.

—Shun ¿Qué paso?... ¿encontraste a Ikki?— Seiya también estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Saori se acerco, tomo a Shun de los hombros y los sacudió un poco para que saliera de su trance—Shun… contesta por favor—

Después de unos minutos, Shun alcanzo a murmurar—No… no hay señales de Ikki en La Isla de La Reina Muerte… parece que alguien lo secuestro— Saori lo soltó lentamente

La expresión de Saori y de Seiya cambio por completo.

—Tranquilo Shun, juntos resolvernos esto… por el momento entra, estas helado amigo— le dijo Seiya, que percibió la temperatura de Shun al tocar su hombro.

Lentamente, Saori y Seiya lo condujeron hasta la entrada de la mansión. Shun se llevo una sorpresa al ver quienes lo recibieron.

—Vaya pensé que nunca volverían— dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios— ¡Shun! Hola que alegría verte, cuando regrese de Siberia pregunte por ti, pero me dijeron que te fuiste de viaje… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálido como la nieve, ¿a caso viste un fantasma? —le dijo Hyoga en tono burlón.

—No lo molestes Hyoga, apenas llega y ya lo insultas—le dijo Shiryu con mucha tranquilidad— pero a decir verdad si estas pálido Shun…. ¿que te pasa amigo?

Seiya les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio. Hyoga y Shiryu intercambiaron una mirada de asombro y preocupación. Seiya acomodo a Shun en el sofá y puso una sabana sobre sus hombros. Mientras tanto, Saori llegaba con una taza de té de manzanilla para calmarlo.

Todos miraban al más pequeño del grupo con preocupación. Shun lentamente bebía el té que Saori amablemente le preparo. Poco a poco, Shun logro tranquilizarse. Alzo la mirada para observar a todos los presentes.

—Perdónenme por preocuparlos demasiado— dijo con una voz casi inaudible, bajando la mirada al suelo —no quiero ser una molestia para nadie, menos ahora que recién nos recuperamos de una terrible batalla. Lo que sucede es que no puedo comprender lo que esta pasando... —

—Tranquilo Shun, por favor cuéntanos que esta ocurriendo—le dijo Saori con una mirada cálida. —Todos queremos ayudarte. —

Shun comenzó a relatarles todo lo que paso el la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Con frecuencia, hacia pausas y miraba a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. La expresión de todos los presentes era seria. Todos lo escuchaban con atención.

La situación que vivía Shun era más que preocupante, apenas terminaban una batalla y recién comenzaba otra. Pero claro, sus amigos jamás lo dejarían solo, siempre estarían ahí para el, ahora mas que nunca.

—Todo esto me parece confuso—dijo Hyoga con mirada seria— ¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar a Ikki?—.

—Sea como sea, tenemos que buscarlo de inmediato, no sabemos si esta en peligro—dijo el caballero del dragón, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Pero ni siquiera tenemos pistas de quien lo pudo haber secuestrado—Seiya se dirigió a Shun—lo que te dijo el guerrero no ayuda mucho—

De repente Shun recordó el trozo de metal en su bolsillo. Se apresuro a sacarlo y mostrárselos a sus amigos.

—Esto, es un fragmento de la armadura que usaba el guerrero—dijo Shun mirando el objeto que sostenía.

Todos los presentes fijaron su mirada e aquel trozo de metal.

—Es negro…— susurro Seiya

—Solo un ejercito usa armaduras en color negro…—dijo Saori, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

Todos en la sala sintieron pánico. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. La tención era evidente.

—No puede ser posible, ese ejército ya fue derrotado—dijo Shiryu al fin.

—Entonces explica el color y el material del que esta hecha— dijo Hyoga mirándolo.

—no puede ser realidad, se trata de otro enemigo— dijo Seiya pensativo.

—A decir verdad, estamos olvidando una cosa— dijo Saori mirando a sus caballeros—no solo ese ejercito usa Sapuris…—

— ¿De quien sospechas Saori?— le pregunto Shun con mucha curiosidad y con una mirada suplicante.

Saori lo miro brevemente, finalmente le dijo:

—del ejercito de Perséfone…—

Todo tenía lógica. El ejército de Perséfone era el único que usaría Sapuris después de derrotar al de Hades. Por alguna extraña razón, Perséfone quería vengarse. Pero quedaba una pregunta al aire: ¿Por qué secuestrar a Ikki?

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Era evidente lo que tenían que hacer.

Repentinamente, Shun se levanto del sofá y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Todos lo miraron e intentaron detenerlo. Hyoga logro detenerlo de un brazo. Lo miraba con una expresión seria.

—No vallas solo, nosotros iremos contigo—le dijo mientras lo soltaba lentamente.

—No quiero involucrarlos en otra pelea, no ahora que ustedes tratan de ser felices. Resolveré esto solo—dijo Shun mientras los miraba con tristeza.

—No Shun, nunca has estado solo, y ahora mas que nunca no te dejaremos solo— dijo Seiya— todos somos tus amigos y los amigos de Ikki, déjanos pelear a tu lado—

—Tus peleas son nuestras peleas Shun, no lo olvides, siempre estaremos a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Sea el enemigo que sea, nosotros lo enfrentaremos juntos. — Shiryu se acerco a Shun con una mirada cálida y reconfortante.

—Es cierto. Somos una familia, tus problemas son nuestros problemas Shun, déjanos ayudarte— Saori sonreirá levemente mientras miraba a Shun.

Todas las palabras de sus amigos aliviaron un poco la angustia que sentía en su corazón. Desapareció la sensación de soledad que sentía. En ese momento, se sintió feliz de estar rodeado de personas tan maravillosas como ellos.

—Muchas gracias, no saben cuanto agradezco el tener una familia como ustedes… gracias por ayudarme… gracias por todo—dijo Shun, totalmente conmovido.

—Ya pues, no es para tanto, tu siempre nos has ayudado—le dijo Hyoga mientras rodeaba los hombros de Shun a manera de un abrazo. —Por algo somos tus amigos—

La tención se desahogo un poco. Todos los presentes sabían que tenían un nuevo reto por delante.

De repente, un crujido llamo su atención. Todos giraron a mirar la ventana. El cristal de la ventana estaba agrietado, como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hubiese golpeado.

Todos se pusieron alerta, atentos a cualquier movimiento o cosmos extraño. Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio no se desvanecía. De repente, una explosión destruyo la puerta. Decenas de guerreras portando armaduras tan negras como la noche entraron.

Los caballeros de Athena tomaron posiciones de batalla. Seiya y Shiryu se colocaron enfrente de Saori, protegiéndola, Hyoga y Shun atrás.

Las guerreras se detuvieron. Después de unos minutos, una de ellas tomo la palabra

—Entreguen al "elegido"— una guerrera de largos cabellos pelirrojos los miraba fríamente mientras daba unos pasos al frente, acercándose a ellos. Usaba una sapuri que cubría todo su cuerpo, al parecer era su líder.

— ¿De que estas hablando?... aquí no hay nada de eso, ahora lárguense — dijo Seiya, mientras la mirada retadoramente.

—No tenemos nada en contra de Athena, solo queremos al elegido. Entréguenlo o morirán —dijo la guerrera, con una mirada fría.

—Ya te dije, aquí no hay nadie llamado así, ¡ahora largo!— le dijo Seiya con una expresión enfurecida.

—Bien, ustedes lo ha querido… ¡MUERTE SUSURANTE!—la guerrera les lanzo una esfera de energía que destruía todo a su paso.

Seiya rápidamente se lanzo hacia Saori para esquivar el ataque y protegerla, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun también lo esquivaron. Una nube de polvo rodeo el lugar, ocultando sus siluetas ante los ojos de las guerreras. Los caballeros de Athena aprovecharon esto para invocar sus armaduras.

— ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!— El ataque de Seiya tomo desapercibida a la líder y la golpeo en el estomago. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que se estrello contra un árbol del jardín.

— ¡Maldito, pagaras por eso!— otra guerrera del grupo tomo la palabra. — ¡DESTRUCCION DE ATOMOS!—

— ¡DRAGON NACIENTE!—Shiryu inmediatamente contraataco.

Una de las guerreras se disponía a atacar a Saori, pero rápidamente fue detenida

— ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!— Hyoga se acerco a Saori—Athena será mejor que te vallas de aquí, puede ser peligroso, Shun, llévatela de aquí, protégela—

—Si…Saori ¡vamos! —

Shun condujo a Saori por el espeso bosque de la mansión Kido, hasta que llegaron a una cabaña, oculta entre los arboles. Justo antes de llegar, Shun sintió en débil cosmos agresivo; se detuvo de golpe.

—Entra Saori, pase lo que pase no salgas —Saori lo miro con angustia. Finalmente asintió.

—Ten cuidado Shun…—le dijo al momento que entraba.

Shun se puso alerta. Una espesa niebla rodeaba el lugar. Todo estaba silencioso, no había señales de las enemigas, pero su cosmos se sentía cerca. De inmediato, más de diez guerreras rodearon a Shun.

—Hasta que por fin te encontramos…. No eres tan impresionante como esperaba… aunque si debo de decir que eres muy atractivo— una de las guerreras se acercaba a el lentamente.

— ¡Aléjense, no quiero combatir con ustedes!— Shun las miraba con una expresión furiosa.

—Tu solo, ni siquiera podrás enfrentarnos—dijo otra guerrera del grupo.

—Eso es lo que creen—

—A si, pues demuéstralo… ¡GOLPE DE EXTERMINACIÓN!—

— ¡CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA! —

Todas las guerreras empezaron a atacarlo a la vez. Shun apenas y podía esquivar todos sus golpes y ataques. De repente, una de las guerreras lo ataco con una espada, provocándole una enorme herida en el hombro izquierdo. Shun cayó al suelo, mientras sangraba.

—Aaaaah— Shun se quejo de dolor.

—No eres tan fuerte, niño—le dijo la guerrera, mientras de su espada caían unas gotas de sangre.

Shun se levanto rápidamente, tocando la herida en su hombro. Respiraba con dificultad, el dolor que sentía era inmenso. Los ataques de las guerreras no se detenían, cada vez lo golpeaban más fuerte. Shun se defendía, pero sentía que pronto iba a desmallarse debido a la hemorragia.

La pelea era desigual, ellas eran más de diez, y el solo uno; sin contar que le habían provocado una herida en el hombro por la espalda, no era justo.

Shun resistía los ataques lo más que podía. De repente, una de ellas lo golpeo en el estomago, provocando que callera el suelo, boca abajo. Shun trato de levantarse, pero era inútil.

—Pronto seras nuestro, niño—la guerrera que empuñaba la espada se acercaba a el con una mirada triunfante.

—Yo no estaria tan segura, estupida… ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!— Un poderoso ataque de luz, como miles de estrellas fugases se estrello con la guerera, haciendo que saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra una roca.

Una silueta femenina portando una armadura plateada se interpuso entre las guerreras de Persérforne, protejiendo a Shun.

—¡¿Y tu quien ere maldita?!— las guerreras la miraba con furia.

—Eso no tiene importancia, ahora preparence para morir…¡VENTISCA DE FUEGO!—una rafaga de fuego hizo que todas las guerreras calleran derrotadas. Ella espero un momento, para segurarse que sus oponentes ya no se levantaran. Despues se acerco a Shun.

Shun no podia creerlo. Trato de levantarse, cuando sintio que alguien lo tomaba por los hombros con mucho ciudado y lo giraba boca arriba.

—Tranquilo, estaras bien, ¿Te duele mucho?—una dulce voz lo consolaba.

—¿Quién… eres?...¿por que … haces… esto?—dijo shun en un susurro, con mucho dolor.

—Por el momento no puedo decirte, pero debes confiar en mi, soy tu aliada.—

Un poderosos cosmos lo rodeo,era tan brillante como el sol, pero era tan calido, lleno de amor. Era el mismo cosmos que hace dias lo seguia. Sintio como el dolor de su herida desaparecia.

En un esfuerzo, shun intento habrir los ojos para saber quien era ella. Lo unico que logro ver fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes, mirandolo con ternura; despues se desmayo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy lejos de alli, casi en los confines de la tierra, un lugubre castillo se alzaba entre las montañ lugar era horrible. Solo habia rocas, la vida no existia. Una espesa niebla lo rodeaba, ocultandolo entre las sombras .

Desperto, sintio un dolor terrible en el estomago, estaba muy herido; s. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. Trato de moverse, pero al instante sintio unas enormes cadenas aprisionando sus brazos.

Abrio sus ojos con dificultad. Observo lo que le rodeaba. Era un enorme salon de piedra. Hacia frio. Sus brazos estaban atados con cadenas negras a una columna. Intento liberarse, pero no lo logro.

—Es inutil que lo intentes Fénix, jamas podras liberarte—una elegante mujer salio de entre las sombras, emenando un cosmos divino

—¿Quién eres tu?—ikki la miraba con furia.

—no te atrevas a hablarle asi— una guerrera vistiendo una brillante sapuri se acerco a Ikki y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Ikki solo se quejo de dolor.

—Es suficiente Maeve, retirate y dejame sola con el prisionero—

—Como unted ordene mi señora…Con permiso—Maeve hizo un reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

—Mas respeto mortal… soy Persérforne, diosa del Inframundo —Persérforne lo miraba friamente, su expresion era carente de emociones.

—¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mi?!—

—¿De ti?... me haces reir mortal, yo no te quiero a ti, insignificante humano.—

—¡¿y por que me tienes atarpado?!— ikki estaba confundido

—_El_ necesita un cuerpo para volver, y gracias a ti no tendre que buscarlo….Eres la carnada, es claro que vendra a rescatarte, estas en su corazón— depues de decir esto, Persérforne desaparecio del lugar.

—¡Espera!... — fue inutil, ella no regreso.

—Shun… hermano… estas en peligro…—ikki dejo rodar lagrimas de desesperacion.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Por favor dejen sus reviews sobre el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado. Saludos.:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 7: EL LABERINTO

Perséfone caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, en el inmenso salón del trono. Tenía una expresión furiosa.

— ¡Creo que mi orden fue clara! ¡¿Que parte de "NO LO LASTIMEN" no entendieron?!—le gritaba furiosa a Maeve, que se encontraba de rodillas a unos pasos de Perséfone.

—Perdóneme señora, no volverá a suceder— Maeve tenia la mirada al suelo, en realidad estaba apenada.

— ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Como se atrevieron a herirlo!— le grito Perséfone, aun más furiosa que antes.

—Perdone mi incompetencia, mis guerreras no volverán a fallarle—Maeve levanto la mirada en una expresión suplicante. Perséfone solo la miro, y se compadeció de ella. Se sentó en su majestoso trono, un poco más tranquila.

—Esta bien Maeve, que no vuelva a suceder—Perséfone suavizó un poco su voz—casi olvido que has cumplido todas tus misiones con excelencia; capturar al Fénix sin fallar es un gran logro— miraba a Maeve, complacida.

—Debo de admitir que no fue fácil, el sujeto es muy poderoso, acabó con todo mi ejército… pero yo misma lo detuve—dijo fríamente, sin emoción alguna.

—Y por eso, tu misma capturaras a mi amado, si fallas, será tu fin—le dijo Perséfone, con una mirada fría—Ahora retírate, debes preparar la bienvenida a mi querido esposo—

—Como usted ordene mi señora…con permiso—Maeve se levanto y comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada. De repente se detuvo, había olvidado un asunto importante—mi señora, hay algo que olvide mencionarle—le dijo mientras regresaba.

— ¿de que se trata Maeve?—

—Antes de capturar al elegido, una guerrera intervino, portando una Valquiria —

— ¿Una Valquiria dices?... así que Freya quiere defenderlo—Perséfone dejo escapar una risa siniestra— Freya es una estúpida si cree que podrá vencerme—

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol entraron por la ventana. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentía un poco cansado. Observo su entorno, tratando de reconocerlo. Estaba en su habitación.

Se incorporo de la cama con lentitud y se froto los ojos. De repente, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche pasada. Reviso su ropa, era su pijama preferido. Recordó la herida en el hombro que le había provocado la guerrera. Se dio cuenta que no sentía dolor; toco con lentitud sus hombro; no había nada, ni vendajes ni herida; estaba intacto.

Recordó a la chica que lo había ayudado. Su poderoso cosmos, la decisión en sus ataques y lo más cautivador; sus hermosos ojos mirándolo, dándole seguridad.

Alguien toco la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante—dijo Shun, un poco nervioso.

—Buenos días Shun… ¿Cómo te sientes?—Seiya entro a saludar a su amigo. Llevaba un pequeño curita en la mejilla, producto de una herida de la noche anterior.

— ¡Hola Seiya!... ¿Estas bien amigo?... ¿te duele algo?— Shun miraba a su amigo con preocupación.

—Hay Shun, por mi, ni te preocupes, estoy bien—Seiya sonreía

—Y los demás… ¿están bien?—le pregunto con mucha preocupación

—Si, nadie esta herido, pero como son unos flojos aun no se levantan— la sonrisa de Seiya desapareció; cambio su expresión a una mas seria—el único herido eres tu…— lo miraba con un poco de preocupación

—Pero yo me siento de maravilla, enserio— dijo Shun, con una mirada muy tierna. —aunque… no se como llegue aquí…. —

—Shiryu te encontró en el bosque, y te trajo aquí. Estabas desmayado, había manchas de sangre alrededor, pensamos que estabas herido; pero al parecer no. —

—Si, recuerdo haberme enfrentado a las guerreras de Perséfone—Shun tenia la mirada perdida, de repente recordó a la chica—¿De casualidad no vieron a una chica de ojos verdes a mi lado?—

—No, estabas solo… espera, ¿Dijiste chica?... ¿No crees que es un mal momento para pensar en chicas?—Shun se sonrojo a más no poder con el comentario de Seiya.

— ¡No me refiero a eso, Seiya!... es que una chica llego a ayudarme—le dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Cómo?—

—Recuerdo que estaba luchando contra muchas guerreras, era una pelea desigual… hubiera sido derrotado si no fuera por ella— una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—Es muy extraño… ¿no te dijo nada?—le pregunto Seiya, lleno de dudas.

—Solo dijo que confiara en ella, que era mí aliada... y ahí fue donde me desmaye—

—Mmm pues que raro… oye, ¿Y si era una de tus admiradoras?, tal vez por eso te salvo—Seiya lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Seiya, no es hora de hacer bromas!— dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.

—Tranquilo, yo solo intento alegrarte la mañana—

— ¡Pues no lo haces muy bien!— dijo Shun, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo. Después se percato de algo extraño. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesita a un lado de la cama. Había una hermosa flor dorada, idéntica a la que estaba con la nota que encontró hace unos días…

— ¿Quien puso esa flor ahí?—le pregunto a Seiya mientras la tomaba.

—Ha, casi lo olvido… estaba en una de tus manos cuando Shiryu te encontró—

Shun la miro extrañado. Acerco la flor a su rostro para oler su dulce aroma—tal vez ella la dejo para mí—

—Por lo visto, a ella le gustas mucho—Seiya solo se reía al ver la expresión que tenía Shun.

— ¡Ya Seiya, esto es serio! —Shun lo miraba con enojo fingido. De repente Hyoga entro, interrumpiendo su pequeña pelea

—Buenos… días—dijo mientras bostezaba— ¿Cómo se sienten?— .

— ¡Hola! Bien ¿y tu?— le dijo Seiya

—De maravilla, dormí como rey—dijo mientas se estiraba un poco— ¿Y tu Shun? ¿Te duele algo?—

—No, nada —dijo mientras sonreiá.

—Que gusto….muy bien ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que encontrar a Ikki lo mas rápido posible— dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

—El tiene razón, Shun, te esperamos abajo—le dijo Seiya mientras salía.

Shun asintió con una sonrisa. Después de que sus amigos salieron, la angustia se apodero de el. Tenia que irse ya y buscar a su hermano lo más rápido posible, no podía perder el tiempo.

Se preparo para marcharse. Sabía a donde tenía que ir; al castillo de Perséfone. Lo que mas aliviaba su corazón angustiado era la compañía de sus amigos.

Después de media hora, bajo cargando su armadura. En la sala, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya lo esperaban impacientes. Se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos—Seiya miraba a sus amigos con seriedad. —Shun, no te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermano pronto.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda— Shun sonreía levemente.

— ¡Esperen!—Saori los detuvo antes de que salieran de la mansión Kido

—Hola Saori— todos la saludaron, un poco nerviosos

—No pensaban dejarme verdad— Saori los miraba con cierta desconfianza

—Saori… será mejor que tú te quedes aquí, puede ser muy peligroso—Shiryu la miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

—Es cierto, Saori; no creas que no te queremos llevar… es que no queremos que te pase nada—Shun la miraba un poco apenado.

—Pero… ¡yo también quiero ayudar!—Saori los miraba con angustia

—Saori… es mejor te que te quedes… esta pelea será muy peligrosa…—Seiya se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros—si te pasara algo no se que haría…—una mirada llena de adoración se poso sobre Saori por parte de Seiya. Saori solo bajo la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

—Lo entiendo… pero, por favor, tengan mucho cuidado—Saori los miro con un poco de tristeza—animo, mis queridos caballeros—

—Yo te prometo, que regresarnos a salvo—le dijo Seiya, a manera de despedida.

Todos los caballeros de Athena salieron de la mansión Kido. Afuera, un helicóptero los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino. Todos iban convencidos de que traerían a Ikki a salvo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacía frio. El viento soplaba con furia por el lugar. Estaba nublado, una tormenta estaba cerca. El paisaje era sombrío, con solo mirarlo la melancolía invadía a cualquier persona; el cielo gris, solo rocas y polvo, una espesa niebla rodeaba el lugar. Así era el reino de Perséfone, vacio, frio como el hielo, en donde solo existia una profunda tristeza.

Cuatro caballeros de Athena caminaban por el lugar. Vestían sus armaduras, preparados para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que se les presentara. El silencio era total, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, confiando solamente en su propio sentido de la orientación. Inesperadamente llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada de un lugar. La niebla obstaculizaba su visión, por lo que se acercaron un poco más.

— ¿Llegamos al castillo de Perséfone?—pregunto Hyoga, rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo creo… habría alguien defendiendo la entrada ¿no?— dijo Shiryu, observando la entrada con precaución.

Cuando lograron ver bien, pudieron distinguir que había una columna central, hecha de solidas rocas, rodeada de cuatro entradas diferentes, hechas del mismo material.

—Hay algo escrito en la columna…. —dijo Shun, mientras trataba de leer. —"Todo aquel que se atreva a entrar en este laberinto, prepare su alma y corazón para sus peores miedos"— dijo Shun con un nudo en la garganta después de unos momentos.

Un escalofrió recorrió a los caballeros de Athena. Ninguno de ellos se movió un centímetro de donde estaban.

—Amigos, no es momento para dudar ni tener miedo—dijo Shun de repente— Ikki nos necesita y debemos ayudarlo… tengo fe en que todos regresaremos con vida—todo los demás lo miraron asombrados.

—el tiene razón ¡vamos!—dijo Seiya.

Cada uno de los caballeros de Athena entro en una de las puertas del laberinto: Shun en la primera, Seiya en la segunda, Hyoga en la tercera y Shiryu en la última. Cada un prometió encontrar la salida y encontrarse para enfrentar juntos a Perséfone.

"Sus peores miedos "pensaba Shun recordando la escritura de la entrada, al momento que corría hacia el interior del laberinto.

En efecto, un enorme laberinto se interpuso en el camino de los jóvenes. Había niebla por todo el lugar, por lo que era difícil distinguir el camino. Una tristeza profunda se apodero de ellos al momento de que entraron .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shun caminaba con cuidado a través de los muros del laberinto. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, sin llegar a ningún lugar. De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien. Giro para mirar sobre su hombro, pero no había nadie. Cansado de sentirse vigilado, lanzo un ataque a la nada.

— ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!—La brillante cadena cruzo la niebla en segundos. Shun esperaba que no lograra golpear a nadie, pero de repente, la cadena apresó a una persona por el brazo. Inmediatamente se puso alerta y sujeto su cadena con más fuerza.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!—le pregunto Shun a la otra persona. No hubo respuesta durante unos minutos. Una leve brisa alejo la niebla, revelando una silueta conocida.

Entonces la vio: era un joven de complexión delgada pero atlética, su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido para que no obstaculizara su visión; llevaba puesta una brillante armadura en un tono acerado que protegía perfectamente todo su cuerpo, tenia un aspecto fuerte y decidido, su rostro era cubierto con un antifaz plateado, sin la intención de ocultar su feminidad, solamente su identidad, dejando a la vista sus labios carmesí y sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan puros como el agua.

Shun reconoció de inmediato esos ojos. Era ella, ahí estaba frente a el de nuevo. Tenía un brazo apresado con la cadena de Andrómeda. Shun libero un poco la tención que ejercía en esta para no lastimarla, pero no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Es un placer encontrarnos de nuevo, Caballero de Andrómeda—le dijo ella con su dulce voz y una mirada seria, pero amistosa a la vez—le pido una disculpa por no presentarme como es debido, pero la situación no me lo permitía…pertenezco a el ejercito de Freya, ocupo el rango Dragón de Acero de Zafírus… estoy aquí, porque la diosa Freya me pidió que lo ayudara, ya que ella esta enterada de que Perséfone va tras usted— Shun la escuchada con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita, mi nombre es Shun de Andrómeda, ocupo el rango de caballero de bronce —le dijo Shun un poco serio, liberando su brazo del agarre de su cadena—quiero agradecerle, por salvarme de las guerreras de Perséfone, es usted muy valiente…—se sonrojo un poco, se sentía tonto. Ella solo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias—Le dijo con una linda sonrisa—ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder, su hermano Ikki esta en peligro, tenemos que ayudarlo, debemos apresurarnos a cruzar este laberinto, es muy peligroso permanecer mucho tiempo en el. — le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y comenzaba a caminar, indicándole el camino.

— ¿Peligroso?— le pregunto Shun mientras la seguía.

—Este laberinto esta protegido por una ilusión… si estas mucho tiempo en el, la ilusión trasforma tus recuerdos en armas para asesinarte—le dijo ella, con un tono de voz serio, mientras seguía caminando entre los muros.

Shun entendía todo. Sus amigos y el corrían un grave peligro….

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan sus reviews. Me inspiran a continuar la historia.

Con referencia al Ejército de Freya, es algo que yo invente, es algo así:

Se compone por jinetes que montan dragones, ambos trabajan en equipo y conforman un solo ejército, portando armaduras. Como Freya y Frey son hermanos, decidieron unir sus ejércitos, siendo los dragones por parte de Freya, usando armaduras llamadas Valquirias, y los jinetes por parte de Frey, usando armaduras llamadas Ilions. Se dividen en tres niéveles, y como son de origen nórdico, use el nombre algunos metales:

1-Jinete y Dragón de Acero: son los más poderosos de toda la orden del ejército de Freya y Frey. Ambas armaduras (Ilions y valquirias) tienen un tono acerado, están compuestas por aleaciones de metales, creando una armadura muy resistente. En total son 12 jinetes de dragón.

2-Jinete y Dragón de Hierro: son menos poderosos que los de acero, su armadura tiene un tono gris opaco y protegen menos el cuerpo de dragones y jinetes. En total suman 24 jinetes de Hierro.

3- Jinete y Dragón de Cobre: son los menos poderosos, su armadura es de un tono cobre y son más sencillas que una de Hierro o Acero. En total, son 48 jinetes y dragones.

Con respecto a la guerrera que conoce Shun, es un personaje un poco misterioso, espero que me tengan paciencia y sigua leyendo las locuras que escribo, para saber un poco mas de ella.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero y no les parezca algo un poco loco jajá. Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias, me interesa conocer su opinión. Saludos :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

CAPITULO 8: PERDÓN ( _primera parte_)

Shun caminaba a toda prisa tras la guerrera enviada por Freya. Ella era muy veloz, apenas y podía seguirle el paso.

—Rápido, por aquí—le decía mientras se movía ágilmente entre los muros, rodeados de la espesa niebla. Shun apenas y podía distinguir el camino.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que este laberinto transforma tus recuerdos?— Shun aun mantenía el respeto al hablarle a la chica, parecía ser alguien muy importante, hablaba con mucha seguridad en si misma, pero sin imponerse.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad…Todas las personas tienen recuerdos dolorosos—ella se detuvo un poco para esperarlo—esa es la debilidad de casi todos los seres humanos, cuando alguien consigue llegar hasta las heridas que existen en su corazón, los hacer ser vulnerables… eso es lo que hace este laberinto—ella lo miraba con una expresión seria mientras el la alcanzaba—debes ser muy fuerte, no va a ser fácil cruzar. —

Shun la observo por unos segundos. Su mirada era muy cálida, sus movimientos decididos, de cierto modo contagiaba su seguridad. Sentía que la conocía. No sabía donde, pero ya había visto antes esos ojos.

—Bien, continuemos— dijo ella al momento que comenzaba a correr de nuevo. Shun la siguió, esta vez no se separo tanto de ella, corrían al mismo nivel. De repente el le pregunto:

— ¿Nos habíamos…conocido antes?— ella lo miro con una sonrisa picara, como diciéndole si apenas se había dado cuenta, lo que provoco que Shun se sonrojara un poco.

—Algo así…—le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿En donde?—le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

—No hay tiempo de hablar del pasado ahora, Ikki te necesita… no te preocupes, a su debido tiempo sabrás la verdad—contesto ella, dejándolo con la incógnita.

Siguieron corriendo entre los muros. Shun sentía una sensación extraña, como si las paredes de ese laberinto lo absorbieran. Ella se dio cuenta de la sensación que Shun sentía, lo miro, con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Tienes miedo?—le pregunto, mirándolo fijamente

—No…—le contesto en un susurro, la verdad no sabia lo que sentía en realidad, pero era una sensación bastante extraña.

—No puedes sentir miedo….se valiente y resiste, si sientes miedo estarás en un grave peligro—ella se acerco a el un poco— no te voy a dejar solo, pero debes de confiar en mi, ¿De acuerdo? —

—si… si confió en ti— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

—Así me gusta… ahora debemos continuar— Entonces prosiguieron su camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ambiente del lugar era sombrío, la niebla era demasiado espesa y hacia demasiado frio, apenas y se podía distinguir el camino.

Shiryu caminaba alerta entre los muros, sentía que en cualquier momento seria atacado. Avanzaba con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, pero atento a cualquier sonido extraño.

—Este laberinto no es común…—dijo para si mismo. Sentía un mal presentimiento, como si ese laberinto irrumpiera en su alma. No sabía por que, pero sentía una profunda culpa.

Continuo su camino, abriéndose paso entre la niebla. Llevaba la mirada perdida, hasta que se topo con un par de ojos azules, mirándolo. Se paralizo del asombro. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Era ella, la mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón. No sabia porque ella se encontraba allí, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba; su largo cabello negro estaba atado, como de costumbre. Esbozo una torpe sonrisa.

—Shunrei…. ¿Que haces aquí?... ¡Te extrañé tanto!— Intento acercarse a ella para abrazarla y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, que tanta falta le hacia; pero ella se lo impidió.

— ¡No te me acerques!... no quiero que me toques— Shunrei lo miraba fríamente sin expresión alguna.

—Shunrei… ¿Qué te pasa?— Shiryu la miro confundido. Ella nunca actuaria así, siempre era amable, por más enojada que estuviera. Retrocedió un poco, asombrado. Ella se veía triste. Después de unos minutos de silencio Shunrei susurro:

—Te odio…. —Shiryu no podía creer lo que escuchaba. —Siempre me has hecho sufrir, siempre me abandonas, haciéndome creer que un día volverás para que estemos juntos, pero todo es una mentira—

—Shunrei, no digas eso por favor…. —el caballero del dragón la miraba suplicante, sintiendo que su corazón se hacia pedazos.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes…. te gusta verme llorar ¿No? — Shunrei lo miraba con el rostro desencajado por la ira que sentía—Un día dijiste que me amabas…. ¿Por que me mentiste?... ¿No era mas fácil decir la verdad?—

Shiryu no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No lo podía creer, era como se estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.

—Yo jamás te mentiría… te amo Shunrei… te amo demasiado y eso nunca cambiará—Shiryu la miraba, a punto de llorar—me duele que tengamos que estar separados… pero tengo que luchar por Athena, es mi deber como caballero…perdóname Shunrei—

—Si me amaras no me lastimarías así, renunciarías a todo, por estar a mi lado—Shunrei comenzó a llorar.

Shiryu no pudo soportar más. Sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba lentamente, consumido por una terrible culpa, porque Shunrei sufría por el, anhelando el día en que ellos estarían juntos. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, hundido en una culpabilidad terrible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Caballero de Pegaso corría tratando de encontrar la salida de ese laberinto. A cada paso que daba, sentía que sus esperanzas se desvanecían, remplazadas por un sentimiento de soledad. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, recargándose en uno de los fríos muros que lo rodeaba.

— ¿Porque siento que pierdo todas las esperanzas?— se preguntaba Seiya a si mismo. De repente, un sonido extraño, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se puso alerta, y asumió una postura de batalla, esperando el ataque del enemigo en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quién eres?—le pregunto a la nada. Una silueta familiar tomo forma entre la niebla, mientras se acercaba. Poco a poco, pudo distinguir sus profundos ojos verdes y su largo cabello lila.

—Sa…Saori… ¿Qué haces aquí?... No debiste venir, puede ser peligroso—Seiya se sentía preocupado por su diosa, ella representaba alguien muy especial para el, pero no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos por temor a ofenderla; sea como sea, ella era una diosa y el, un simple humano.

—Seiya, he venido porque tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante— Saori lo miraba con frialdad. Seiya desconfió un poco, la mirada de Saori siempre había sido cálida, llena de amor. —ya no quiero que seas mas un caballero de Athena…— Seiya la miro con asombro, al final le dijo.

—Saori, no te entiendo…—

—Como lo oyes, ya no quiero que formes parte de los caballeros de Athena… ya no te necesito. —Saori lo miraba sin emoción alguna, algo raro en ella, pues siempre había sido muy amable con su querido Pegaso.

Seiya la miraba con asombro, sentía que cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hundía más en la soledad.

—Saori… ¿Por qué haces esto?... ¿Cuáles son tu razones para actuara así?—Seiya sentía un nudo en la garganta, era algo muy inexplicable, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse destrozado por las palabras de Saori.

—Porque eres innecesario, hay más caballeros que me protegen… Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ya no te necesito—

—Saori, no me abandones…—alcanzo a susurrar Seiya, sintiendo como desaparecían todas las esperanzas que tenia. Saori no respondió, solo le dedicaba una mirada fría.

Se paralizo, no sabia como actuar. Sin querer, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El frio que hacia no le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre había vivido en un lugar frio.

Hyoga corría por el laberinto, desesperado por encontrar la salida. Sentía que se ahogaba entre los muros de ese laberinto, consumido por sentimientos destructivos. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a sentirse solo, pero desde que entro en ese laberinto, una desesperación incontrolable de apodero de el.

Se detuvo de golpe, y trato de tranquilizarse.

—Todo está bien… todo está bien…—se repetía, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, en el aire había humedad. Una persona lo vigilaba de cerca.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Hyoga—

Reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Era la misma que durante seis años lo instruyó para ser un caballero de Athena. Giro lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo, y una terrible tristeza consumió su espíritu.

—Maestro Camus…. —

— ¿Por que lo hiciste Hyoga?—Camus lo miraba fríamente, como acostumbraba mira a todas las personas.

— ¿De que habla, maestro?—Hyoga no podía creer lo que veía, tal vez era victima de una ilusión, pero no podía asegurar nada, dentro de ese laberinto, nada parecía real.

—Me asesinaste, a mí, que soy tu maestro. Hyoga, alguien que no tiene respeto, no merece ser un caballero de Athena. — el los ojos de Camus había odio.

—Maestro, no fue mi intención…yo….yo….lo hice para proteger Athena —Hyoga titubeo un poco, en su cabeza, sus pensamientos no eran claros.

— ¡Esa no es una escusa Hyoga! —Camus elevo un poco la voz, provocando que Hyoga bajara la mirada.

—Maestro perdóneme…. —susurro Hyoga.

—Siempre lastimas a las personas que te rodean, siempre les haces daño, sea por el motivo que sea. Has lastimado a muchas personas; a tu madre, a Isaac, a Hagen, a mi…. Tarde o temprano vas a quedarte solo, Hyoga, no vas a tener en quien confiar, porque los actos que haces poco a poco te destruyen. —

Las lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de Hyoga. Se desplomo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza. Un grito desgarrador se escapo desde su garganta.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!—

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes sospechaba lo que pasaba cerca de ahí. Corrían entre los muros, con el único objetivo de alcanzar la salida.

—Ya estamos cerca, no te rindas—le dijo la hermosa chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Shun se sonrojo un poco, se sentía nervioso cuando ella lo miraba.

Corrieron un par de metros antes de que una fuerza extraña los envolviera. Shun sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo. Se detuvo un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—lo cuestión la chica, con un gesto de preocupación.

—Nada… Todo esta bien— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Continuemos—ella asintió y siguieron su camino.

De repente, Shun distinguió entre las sombras una silueta conocida. Se detuvo de golpe. Un silencio envolvió el lugar. Busco a la chica que lo acompañaba, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Sintió como un cosmos agresivo se acercaba cada vez más.

Frente a sus ojos apareció el mismo, como si se reflejara en un espejo. Pero algo no estaba bien. Su otro yo lo miraba con odio y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su boca.

—Así que vamos a rescatar a Ikki, ¿No?— le dijo acercándose más a Shun.

— ¿Quién eres?— le pregunto Shun, mas que sorprendido por lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¿No es obvio?... Soy tu…. Más bien, el tú que nunca muestras a los demás—

—Esto no puede ser posible…. —Shun lo miraba con una expresión de asombro, no podía ser real lo que sus ojos veían.

—Eres patético… mírate, das lastima… ni siquiera puedes defenderte tu solo—su reflejo se acercaba cada vez mas, por lo que Shun retrocedía.

—Te equivocas— dijo Shun, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Eso crees… dime, ¿A cuantas personas has protegido en realidad?... A nadie, siempre hay personas que resultan heridas por tu culpa—su reflejo se detuvo, para mirarlo con desprecio. — Nunca has podido defenderte solo, Ikki siempre tiene que llegar para defender al pobre niño indefenso que es su hermano… nunca has hecho nada por los demás. —

—eso no es cierto…..—Shun sentía un nudo es su garganta, es como si estuviera viviendo su peor pesadilla

—claro que es verdad, ni siquiera vas a ser capaz de salvar a tu hermano, ahora que el te necesita…—.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo que veía la guerrera de Freya era aterrador. De repente, una densa niebla negra rodeo a Shun, obstaculizando su camino, alejándolo de ella.

—No, no, no… ¡tienes que salir de ahí!... ¿¡Me escuchas!?— intentaba que Shun entrara en razón, pero era inútil, solo el podía salir de su propia pesadilla. De repente, escucho un grito de desesperación no muy lejos de allí.

—No puede ser…ya están siendo atacados—alcanzo murmurar, con una sensación de impotencia, no podía hacer nada para salvarlos…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: M**uchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews. Como verán, este capitulo de divide en dos partes, ya que es bastante largo, tratare de continuar la historia pronto. Saludos. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

CAPITULO 9: PERDÓN (_segunda parte_)

La dragón de Acero no sabía que hacer. Comprendía perfectamente que solo el Caballero de Andrómeda podía salir de su propia pesadilla.

— ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!—le gritaba, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón. Intento correr hacia donde Shun había desaparecido ante sus ojos para ayudarlo, pero un repentino ataque la detuvo. Ella logro esquivar el ataque con facilidad.

— ¿¡A donde crees que vas?!—Una voz muy familiar la interrogaba. Ella no contesto. De repente una densa niebla negra la rodeo.

"Así que me voy a enfrentar a mis mayores miedos"; pensó, asumiendo una postura de batalla. El enemigo se acerco dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Cuando ella vio a quien se enfrentaría, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo…

Al igual que Shun, se enfrentaría a ella misma. Estaba segura de que su pasado era triste, pero como todas sus demás pruebas, ya lo había superado.

—Eres un monstruo—Su reflejo empezó a atacarla psicológicamente—Tarde o temprano, le harás daño a las personas que amas, porque esa es tu naturaleza. — La miró con repulsión—Mírate, fingiendo que ofreces tu ayuda a los demás, pero solo empeoras su situación… una creatura tan horrible como tu, solo merece la muerte…tu vida en una mentira, te escondes tras un disfraz, para ocultar lo que eres en realidad—la miro con una expresión de odio—Nadie nunca te va amar… —

La guerrera de Freya solo permanecio en silencio, un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad. Su hermoso rostro se puso pálido, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. A pesar de esto, su mirada denotaba confianza en si misma. No le dijo nada, porque era innecesario.

—Te equivocas— empezó a caminar en dirección a su reflejo, en sus labios apareció una ligera sonrisa—Tal vez sea verdad lo que dices, y tarde o temprano, muera por lo que soy…pero mientras haya personas que necesiten mi ayuda, estaré ahí para ellas… esta guerrera que tienes enfrente quizá sea un monstruo para ti, pero para las personas que me aman, soy la más hermosa creación del universo; porque soy un dragón que va a volar hasta el cielo para superas las pruebas en su camino, para tener cada vez mas fortaleza, y defender a las personas que amo….—repentinamente, las lagrimas rodaron de sus ojos. —Es hora de seguir mi camino…. ¡VENTISCA DE FUEGO!— Su poderoso ataque recorrió la poca distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo, golpeándolo con fuerza. La ilusión desapareció.

Una leve brisa helada corrió por el lugar, desvaneciendo la niebla. Ella respiraba con dificultad. Limpio de su rostro las lagrimas que se le habían escapado y trato de normalizar su respiración. Ya más tranquila, recordó que Shun necesitaba ayuda…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Obscuridad… Frio… Desesperación…

Un olor a humedad envolvía el lugar. La densa niebla lo rodeaba, consumiendo su espíritu, ahogando su alma. Su reflejo se acercaba cada vez mas a el, amenazándolo con acabar con su vida. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería de la impotencia.

—Parece que después de todo, te rendirás como el cobarde que eres—su reflejo lo miraba con una expresión de triunfo.

—…

—Pobre bebe… ¿No quieres que yo mismo vaya por tu hermanito para que te salve?—una siniestra carcajada se escapo de sus labios. – Muere de una vez y deja de provocar lastima… ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!—la brillante cadena de su reflejo corto en segundos la distancia que los separaba, amenazando con golpear a Shun. El esquivo el ataque, pero no se sentía consiente como para luchar.

—No huyas, cobarde—su reflejo lo miraba con furia. — ¡ONDA DEL TRUENO!

— ¡DEFENSA RODANTE!—Shun respiraba con dificultad y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sus pensamientos no eran claros, apenas y podía defenderse.

Los ataques continuaron, cada vez con más fuerza. A cada paso que daba, sentía que perdía las fuerzas. Poco a poco, los sentimientos negativos se apoderaban de el, desgarrando su alma. Cada vez que avanzaba,todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

Su reflejo acorto la poca distancia que los separaba. Lanzo un golpe que amenazaba con golpear su rostro, pero Shun logro detenerlo, interponiendo una de sus cadenas.

—Pensé que resistirías menos, niño bonito—su reflejo le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio.

—No me subestimes, jamás me rendiré.

—Eso esta por verse.

De repente, un poderoso cosmos, tan brillante y cálido como el sol, se abrió paso entre la densa niebla; interrumpiendo la pelea de ellos. Unos hermosos ojos verdes miraron con asombro la escena que presenciaban.

— ¡Shun! ¿Estas bien?—ella intento acercarse hacia el, pero una fuerza obscura y desconocida se lo impidió, como si la densa niebla cobrara vida para detenerla.

—Es inútil, jamás podrás salvarlo. Esta es nuestra pelea, así que no interrumpas— dijo el reflejo de Shun.

La poderosa niebla intento ahogarla, pero ella se defendió lanzando sus ataques más poderosos.

— ¡No! ¡Déjala!—Shun intento correr para ayudarla, pero su reflejo se lo impidió, sujetándolo del brazo con sus cadenas. —

— ¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar!

Su reflejo enredo sus cadenas alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Shun, asfixiándolo, evitando que salvara a su amiga.

— ¡aaaaaaah!—

— ¡Shun, tienes que derrotarlo!— la Dragón de Acero, se defendía ágilmente de la obscuridad.

— ¡No puedo!—

— ¡Ese no es un argumento valido!...escúchame bien ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A RENDIRTE!... ¡no es una opción! —

—Pero… ¡¿Como enfrentarme a mi mismo?!—

— ¡Solo hay un modo de romper esta ilusión, y solo tú puedes salir de tu propia pesadilla!—

— ¿Como?—

— ¡Pidiendo perdón y perdonándote!… ¡perdónate por no estar cerca de Ikki cuando podías!, ¡perdónate por no preguntarle nunca por que se alejaba de ti sin razón!, ¡perdónalo a el por alejarse ti…!—

Shun no podía creer lo que escuchaba de los labios de su amiga. ¿Perdonarse? Ese era un reto difícil para cualquier ser humano.

— ¡No te queda mas tiempo!—ella seguía animándolo a continuar— ¡Ikki te necesita _ahora!_—

Shun cerró sus ojos con fuerza. A cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que le faltaba más el aire. Ella tenía razón. Siempre había sido demasiado duro consigo mismo, y se sentía culpable de estar tan alejado de su hermano. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, alcanzo a murmurar:

—De acuerdo… me perdono… reconozco que no tengo toda la culpa de estar separado de mi hermano… Ikki, te perdono… en realidad… no quiero guardar mas rencor en mi corazón… Ikki, hermano… perdóname. —

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Sintió como la presión en su cuello se desvanecía, dejándolo respirar.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. La ilusión había desaparecido. Vio como su amiga era liberada por la obscuridad. Ella cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido. Shun se levanto de donde estaba apara ayudarla.

— ¿Estas bien?—le dijo al momento que se inclinaba para tratar de ayudarla.

—Si…—dijo ella, con una mano colocada en su cuello, tratando de respirar profundamente.

—Perdóname…— dijo Shun después de un rato.

— ¿Qué?—le dijo ella, con una mirada de asombro

—Por mi culpa casi te ahogas….

—Hay, no es para tanto, por algo soy una Valquiria. —Una linda sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Shun la miro con ternura. No sabía cual era la razón de que ella quisiera ayudarlo, pero tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera. Ella le inspiraba confianza. No tenía idea de quien era, pero estaba seguro de que trataba de ayudarlo.

—Gracias…

— ¿He?

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…

—Pero si yo no hice nada…al contrario, te agradezco por salvarme… eres muy valiente.

—De todas formas… Gracias…— una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Shun. Ella le devolvió el gesto, un poco sonrojada, aunque Shun no lo noto por el antifaz que ocultaba su rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella se incorporara para continuar.

—Tenemos que continuar.

—Pero tengo que ayudar a mis amigos…

—Ellos lograran escapar solos… si son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Estas palabras le recordaron a su hermano. Muchas veces Ikki le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte. Pero a veces le parecía demasiado desconsiderado, no tratar de ayudar a los demás.

— ¿No crees que es algo egoísta? —Shun bajo la mirada un poco apenado por la pregunta.

—Si siempre estas salvando a los demás y nunca los dejas luchar por su cuenta, no serán capaces de enfrentarse a los retos más sencillos de la vida, nunca se fijaran metas y sueños, por el temor a perseguirlos. —ella lo miraba con una expresión seria.

— ¿Entonces por que me ayudas a mi?

—Yo solo estoy ayudándote a llegar, pero esta es _tu_ lucha…tendrás que superar este reto _solo_.

Shun al fin lo entendió. Comprendía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ellos continuaron su camino. Pero Perséfone tenía más planes por delante...

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y que dejan sus reviews, por más cortos que sean me inspiran para continuar. Un agradecimiento muy muy especia para Darkacuario, gracias por estar al pendiente, por leer mi fic y dejar reviews. Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

**Para antes de comenzar: **los textos entre comillas y con cursivas son pensamientos de Ikki. Disfruten el capitulo. ;)

CAPITULO 10: MAEVE

Sentada en el elegante, pero siniestro trono, Perséfone esperaba que sus poderosas guerreras trajeran a su querido esposo de regreso. La mirada indiferente de la diosa, enfriaba cualquier corazón con solo mirarla. De repente, observo como su guerrera de más alto rango llegaba para reportarle las noticias más relevantes: Maeve de Arpía.

La guerrera de ojos grises, se aproximo un poco mas a ella, se arrodillo en una señal de respeto, y sin más le dijo:

—Mi señora, el Caballero de Andrómeda logro escapar de la ilusión del laberinto…

El rostro frio de la diosa se sensibilizo un poco, mostrando una expresión de asombro.

—Así que logro escapar… parece que lo subestime—una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios de la diosa. —sin duda es muy fuerte, pero de esta pelea no podrá escapar….

Maeve mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Con timidez, le pregunto a su diosa:

—Usted quiere… ¿Qué vigile al prisionero?

La diosa la miro por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

—Es una orden.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frio…Silencio…Soledad…

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Un horrible dolor apareció inmediato, procedente de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el sabor a sangre en sus labios. Las cadenas que aprisionaban sus brazos lo lastimaban más. El calabozo era frio, un olor a muerte inundaba el lugar. Su armadura tenía algunas grietas, pero podía decirse que estaba bien.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. En ese momento, solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Debía proteger a Shun…

"_Shun… hermano… resiste, pronto me liberare para ayudarte…"_

De repente, sintió que alguien curaba sus heridas. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba: era la misma guerrera que lo había capturado.

Maeve estaba de rodillas a su lado, curando delicadamente una herida que tenia en la cabeza. En los ojos grises de ella, Ikki pudo distinguir culpabilidad.

— ¿Por qué… haces… esto?—alcanzo a susurrar Ikki, con un nudo en la garganta por el dolor.

Maeve no le contesto. La verdad es que no tenia idea de porque lo ayudaba, pero desde que lo conoció aquella vez en su cabaña, algo cambio dentro de ella.

Ikki intento alejarse de ella, preso de un sentimiento de desprecio, por su culpa el estaba atado a esas cadenas y Shun estaba en peligro.

— ¡No te muevas! Te haces mas daño.

—Eso a ti no te interesa, tú personalmente me capturaste, ¿No?

—Solo trato de ayudarte…. —la mirada de Maeve se torno más triste.

Repentinamente, Ikki recordó como sucedió todo…

"_La fecha exacta no la recuerdo, no tiene importancia para mi. Los días en soledad son horribles, pero es más horrible pensar que puedo hacerle daño a mis seres queridos._

_Estaba preparando mi desayuno, cuando pude percibir un débil cosmos desconocido acercándose. Eso solo indicaba una cosa: problemas._

_Salí de mi cabaña, dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que se atreviera a aparecer. No me equivoque; en un instante decenas de guerreros vistiendo armaduras más negras que la noche me rodearon. _

_Los observe con cuidado por unos segundos, estudiándolos. Unas carcajadas siniestras escaparon de los labios de algunos de ellos. De inmediato, invoque a mi armadura, la cual apareció enseguida para proteger mi cuerpo._

—_Es inútil, te derrotaremos de todos modos. —uno de ellos tomo la palabra, amenazándome. _

—_No si los mando al infierno primero— Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en mis labios._

_Los intercambios de poderosos ataques comenzaron. Era una pelea desigual desde el principio._

— ¡_TERREMOTO DEVASTADOR!—_

— _¡COLMILLOS DE LA MUERTE!_ —

— _¡ABISMO DEL MAL! —_

_No fue un problema esquivar sus ataques. A pesar de que me superaban en mayoría, sus ataques eran imprudentes y desordenados._

— _¡AVE FENIX!— de un solo golpe logré acabar con todos ellos._

—_lo…pagaras—susurro uno de los caídos._

_No les respondí nada. Di media vuelta y me disponía a regresar a mi cabaña, cuando otro enemigo apareció de la nada._

—_Son unos inútiles, no sirven para nada—una mujer apareció vistiendo una sapuri elegante pero sombría—su tarea era simple: capturar al Ave Fénix, pero como son unos inútiles, yo misma lo capturare. —_

_Me di la vuelta para mirarla: su piel era pálida, de una forma inusual, sus cabellos eran castaños y un poco rizados, tenía un aspecto fuerte y autoritario, su mirada despectiva acribillaba a sus subordinados derrotados. Su armadura negra la daba un toque de elegancia. Pero al mirarla a los ojos, pude percibir que algo no encajaba. Reflejaban una profunda tristeza, un sentimiento sombrío._

— _¿Quien eres?—le pregunte._

—_Soy la General de los Ejércitos de Perséfone, Maeve de Arpía. —Dijo con una mirada fría —prepárate para ser derrotado._

—_Dudo que puedas hacerlo—contesté. No recibí respuesta, en cambio fui atacado de inmediato._

— _¡VUELO DE LA MUERTE!—una poderosa ráfaga de viento, se dirigía hacia mí a toda velocidad. Difícilmente pude esquivarla. —Luchar no te servirá, te derrotare de cualquier manera._

—_Eso esta por verse… ¡AVE FENIX!_

_Fue una batalla sangrienta. Ninguno de los dos cedía, el intercambio de ataques era equitativo. Ella era muy poderosa y rápida, yo apenas y podía defenderme._

— _¡PUÑO FANTASMA!—el momento en el que ella recibió mi ataque, se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos. Pude ver el miedo en su mirada. Después, susurro:_

—_Tu fin se acerca—dijo ella, secando una gota de sangre que rodaba por su mejilla. — ¡DEVASTACION FÚNEBRE!—ondas de energía se dispararon a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando mi cuerpo. El impacto fue letal. En ese momento me desmayé…al despertar estaba atado con estas cadenas….las cadenas de mi soledad…._

— ¿Tienes sed?—la dulce voz de Maeve me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si… mucha—le conteste en un susurro. Ella acercó a mis labios un recipiente con agua fresca. La bebí con los ojos cerrados, quizá el agua podía aliviar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

—Tengo noticias sobre tu hermano…—dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. —esta bien, no tardara en venir a salvarte…—

— ¿No es tu trabajo impedirlo?—le dije en tono cortante.

—Quizá lo sea…—me contesto, aun con la mirada hacia el suelo. —Tengo que irme—se levanto del suelo y se alejo de mi, hacia la puerta.

—Gracias…—le dije antes de que saliera. Regreso a mirarme y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, casi imperceptible.

—De nada…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Culpa…. Vacío… Indiferencia…

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, sumergida en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar sentir culpa. Culpa por separar a dos hermanos que se tienen solamente el uno al otro…

Nunca había sentido piedad por nadie. De hecho, nunca había sentido emoción alguna. Su vida era gris, vacía, sin sentido. Pero al conocer a Ikki, todo cambio.

Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera. Tal vez, porque veía en Ikki a Eric, su hermano mayor, el cual murió al protegerla. No recordaba como entro a formar parte del ejército de Perséfone. Pero después de ver la ilusión del Fénix, lo recordó todo. Ella estaba ahí porque quería recuperar la vida de su hermano….

Perséfone, le dijo que le devolvería a su hermano si le servía y se convertía en la más fuerte de sus espectros. Al final, Maeve lo consiguió, pero Perséfone jamás cumplió su promesa.

Entonces, ella permaneció allí, como esclava para toda su vida. Sus ojos, que algún día fueron de un color azul suave, se había tornado grises Por eso, la mirada de Maeve perdió su brillo. Estaba muerta en vida, para siempre….

Pero, no permitiría de ninguna manera que alguien más experimentara el infierno en el que ella vivía. Por eso, ayudaría a Ikki, para que nunca se separara de su hermano….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viento helado revolvía los cabellos de ambos jóvenes. La distancia que los separaba de su destino era cada vez mas corta.

—Ya falta poco—la chica de cabellos dorados animaba a Shun para que no se rindiera. El solo sonrió.

De repente, decenas de guerrero armados los rodearon, obstruyendo su paso.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?—

—Con certeza, hacia delante—La Dragón de Acero la miraba desafiante. —Apártense, no quiero luchar con ustedes.

Shun no daba crédito a lo que oía. Ella era muy poderosa, sin duda podía acabar con todos ellos de un solo golpe, pero no quería lastimarlos…

—Ustedes dos ni siquiera nos harán cosquillas—repentinamente, todos ellos lanzaron sus ataques, pero Shun y ella lograron esquivarlos. Uno de los guerreros logro herir a Shun en el antebrazo.

— ¡VENTISCA DE FUEGO!—en efecto, de un solo golpe logro acabar con todos ellos. —No quería tener que hacer esto. —Miro a Shun y vio que sostenía con cuidado su brazo herido— ¡¿Estas bien?!... ¡¿Te duele mucho?!—

—No… no es nada no te preocupes.

—Espera. — ella se acerco a Shun, encendió su cosmos y toco con cuidado su herida. Shun miraba sorprendido como su herida sanaba.

— ¿Cómo haces esto?

—Mi cosmos tiene propiedades curativas.

Eso explicaba que en aquella ocasión cuando se enfrento a las guerreras de Perséfone sus heridas desaparecieran.

—Eres increíble—le dijo, un poco sonrojado—gracias….

—De nada—una hermosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica.

Continuaron avanzando unos metros más, hasta que salieron de ese inmenso laberinto. La entrada del castillo de Perséfone se alzaba ante ellos, un castillo lúgubre, en donde se decidiría su destino. La espesa niebla y la negrura del abismo le daban un toque fantasmal al lugar.

—Muy bien, es hora de que sigas tu camino. —ella lo miraba con seriedad. —Mucha suerte.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, espero volver a verte pronto—le dijo Shun, un poco cabizbajo.

—Así será—ella le sonrió de una forma encantadora. Estaba por retirarse, pero Shun la detuvo de repente.

— ¡Espera!... no me ha dicho su nombre, señorita…

Ella lo miro durante unos segundos con asombro. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Al final dijo:

—Dragón de Acero, Ivi de Zafírus….

Shun no podía creerlo. Ivi, su amiga desde hace años, estaba allí, solo para ayudarlo. Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, Ivi ya había desaparecido ente las sombras. La busco con la mirada pero fue inútil, estaba solo.

—Ivi… Gracias por todo…

Continuara….

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, por favor dejen sus reviews, es muy importante para mi conocer su opinión. Saludos


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 11: ILUSIÓN

Nunca pensé ver en este laberinto mi peor pesadilla. Cada sensación era aterradora y siniestra. Verla a ella, llorar por mi culpa, es lo que siempre temí.

—Te odio Shiryu…—Sus palabras, que algún día fueron amorosas, estaban llenas de dolor y odio.

Mis lagrimas, hasta ahora contenidas; rodaron por mis mejillas, algo que no era propio de mi.

—Con llorar no vas a solucionar el daño que me haces—Shunrei me miraba de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.

— ¿Por qué, Shunrei?—le dije apenas en un susurro audible— ¿Por qué me dices eso?...los dos sabíamos que teníamos que enfrentar cosas difíciles.

—Me canse Shiryu…me canse de esperarte todas las tardes llorando, con la esperanza de que un día cruzaras esa puerta.

—Shunrei…perdóname—un nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar con normalidad.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar…Te odio como no tienes idea…

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Esa no era Shunrei. Ella Jamás dejaría que el odio la consumiera. Nunca rompería el juramento que hicimos.

Levante la vista y la mire a los ojos. Su mirada era vacía, fría; sin sentimiento alguno, no tenían ese brillo que la caracterizaba; la pureza de sus ojos había desaparecido. La sonrisa de sus labios se había borrado. Esa definitivamente no era la mujer que amaba.

Entonces lo entendí todo. Era una prueba. Nuestro enemigo intentaba acabar con nosotros jugando con nuestros miedos y culpas. No se de donde, obtuve las fuerzas para levantarme del suelo. Limpie con torpeza las lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas y mire de frente a la horrible ilusión que Perséfone había creado.

—Tu no eres Shunrei—alcance a susurrar, tratando de normalizar mi respiración—Apártate de mi camino—le dedique una mirada fría. La ilusión no me respondió nada. No se movió de donde estaba. Yo no tenía tanto tiempo.

— ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!—mi ataque se estrello contra ella, desvaneciéndola en el aire. La densa niebla desapareció de repente. Frente a mi, el inmenso laberinto continuaba.

Ya tranquilo, continúe avanzando entre la niebla. La horrible sensación que me atormentaba había desaparecido. Solo me quedaba una cosa: seguir hacia delante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus músculos estaban rígidos. Su mirada perdida, llena de asombro por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. El viento helado revolvía sus cabellos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo paralizado. No podía ser real, pero lo que sus ojos veían le decía lo contrario.

"_Ya no te necesito_". Esas simples palabras lograban acribillar su corazón más que cualquier espada.

—No es necesario que existas—la mirada fría de la diosa caía sobre el—yo misma acabare contigo.

— ¡No!... ¡Tu no eres real!—Seiya luchaba contra la ilusión creada por Perséfone.

La ilusión no le respondió nada. En cambio, comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad. Los ataques igualaban el poder de un dios. De alguna manera, Perséfone podía proyectar en su ilusión su cosmos agresivo.

Seiya no creía aun de que se tratara de la Saori autentica. No podía serlo. Cada vez se volvía más difícil esquivar los ataques ofensivos de la diosa, que tenían la intención de acabar con su vida.

—Es inútil Seiya…—la mirada siniestra de la ilusión lo atormentaba.

No podía atacarla. Por mas que lo intentaba, la simple figura de Saori lo hacia vulnerable. Pero tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse a sus peores miedos. Reunió valor de lo mas profundo de su ser, y finalmente le lanzo un ataque poderoso.

— ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!—El poderoso ataque recorrió la distancia con rapidez, pero antes de impactar a su objetivo, la ilusión logro bloquearlo sin problemas.

Seiya no podía creerlo. Su ataque no había sido efectivo. ¿Seria porque se estaba enfrentando a la verdadera Saori?

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!—las lagrimas de Seiya rodaban sin control por sus mejillas.

La mirada fría de Saori lo acribillaba. Su rostro frio sin expresión lastimaba más que cualquier ataque a Seiya.

— ¿No lo entiendes?...no te quiero cerca de mi, te aborrezco. —la mirada llena de odio de la diosa destruía mas las esperanzas de Seiya.

Con torpeza limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla. Comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la ilusión, la miro por un breve instante y en un susurro, casi inaudible, le dijo:

—Nunca te voy a abandonar, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, no importa lo que me digas o lo que hagas para que yo desaparezca… se que quieres que yo sea feliz, pero lo que aun no comprendes es que mi felicidad eres tu…porque yo… yo…te amo, Saori…

La mirada incrédula de la ilusión cayó sobre Seiya.

—Estúpido, yo jamás te voy a amar…

—Es cierto, tú jamás me amaras, porque eres una simple ilusión llena de odio…estas vacía, y siempre lo estarás.

El viento suave alejo la densa niebla terrible ilusión se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a Seiya sumido en el silencio. Alzo la vista hacia el lejano horizonte, su corazón latía rápidamente, tan solo por pensar en ella…

—Te amo Saori…no importa lo que pase…

Muy lejos de allí, en donde el cielo era de un suave color azul, otra mirada también se posaba en el horizonte. Saori admiraba el hermoso cielo, suplicando que su amado Caballero de Pegaso regresara pronto a salvo.

—Seiya…te amo…no importa que no sea correcto, mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiaran…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar. Sus lágrimas fluían como un arroyo sobre sus ojos. Ahí, en el suelo, se sentía la persona más miserable de la Tierra.

Camus permanecía estático frente a el, nada conmovido por su alumno. Su mirada de hielo lo acribillaba. Lentamente, la ilusión comenzó a acercarse a el, dispuesto a matarlo. Hyoga percibió el cosmos agresivo de la ilusión y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Su respiración era agitada, y sus lágrimas le impedían mirar con claridad.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! —la mirada de Hyoga estaba llena de miedo y sufrimiento.

—Es inútil que luches, pues no ganaras— la ilusión asumió una postura de batalla y la temperatura helada descendió aun mas— ¡Acepta tu muerte como un hombre, Hyoga!... ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

Un poderoso ataque golpeo a Hyoga, haciendo que se estrellara violentamente contra un muro. Cayo al suelo, profundamente herido; un gemido de dolor se escapo de su boca.

—Aun no es tiempo…tengo que ayudar a Shun… ¡No puedo morir todavía!—dijo Hyoga en un susurro, ahogando el dolor que sentía.

—Tu jamás has ayudado a nadie, solo los lastimas mas—Camus se acerco a donde el estaba en el suelo y comenzó a patearlo sin piedad. Hyoga no oponía ninguna resistencia, sentía que merecía todos esos golpes e insultos. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de las profundas heridas que tenia.

Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría por la perdida de sangre. Como pudo, se puso de pie. Camus lo miraba con odio.

— ¿Ahora intentaras defenderte? ¿No entiendes que estas casi muerto?

La ilusión tenia razón, solo faltaba que le diera el golpe de gracia.

— ¡Muere de una vez!... ¡EJECUCION DE AURORA!

"_Es el fin"… _pensó Hyoga. No opondría resistencia, era suficiente, era todo lo que tenia que darle al mundo. Se resigno a morir, no podía soportar mas su tristeza, su soledad, su miedo, la culpa que lo atormentaba cada noche, recordándole los actos despreciables que había cometido.

"_Saori…Seiya…Shiryu…Ikki…Shun… perdónenme, ya no puedo ma_s… _Es momento de despedirme…por fin estaré contigo, mama."_

El impacto fue letal. No sintió dolor.

_La angustia y el miedo haba desaparecido. Sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por un abrazo lleno de amor, sintió como lo arrullaba, le daba el calor que había perdido. Sintió como llenaban su rostro de besos, llenos de ternura._

— "_Mamá…"_

—"_Hyoga, mi niño…no debes rendirte todavía, tienes muchas mas cosas que ofrecerle a este mundo"_

—"_Mamá, no puedo mas—las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos— Quiero estar contigo"_

—"_Aun no es tiempo Hyoga… jamás estarás solo, yo siempre estaré contigo"_

—"_Mamá… ¡No me abandones!"_

—"_Nunca lo he hecho…"_

_El calor que sentía se desvaneció por completo…_

La realidad era otra. Hyoga estaba de pie, frente al poderoso ataque que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el, para matarlo. Justo antes de que lo golpeara, alguien se interpuso en su camino, logrando detenerlo, aunque solo por un momento.

— ¡Despierta Hyoga!—una voz autoritaria lo saco del trance. — ¡Tienes que defenderte ahora mismo!

Hyoga alzo la vista para mirarlo. No podía creer lo que veía.

El alma de su maestro Camus estaba frente a el, deteniendo el ataque mortal de la ilusión creada por Perséfone.

— ¡Maestro Camus!... ¿Es usted de verdad?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Hyoga. No te rindas… tienes que atacarlo… no resistiré mucho tiempo… ¡atácalo ahora!

Hyoga no lo pensó dos veces.

— ¡EXCLAMACION DE AURORA!

El ataque recorrió la poca distancia que lo alejaba de su objetivo en segundos. La ilusión se desvaneció al instante.

Hyoga luchaba por permanecer de pie. El alma de su maestro Camus estaba a su lado, brillaba como el oro, igual que su armadura.

—Bien hecho —Camus apoyo una mano en su hombro.

—Maestro…

—Tengo que irme, hasta pronto, Hyoga—el alma de Camus comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo.

— ¡Maestro, no quiero estar solo!

—Yo siempre estoy cuidándote desde el cielo; no lo olvides—una hermosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de Camus.

Hyoga también sonrió. Su llanto amargo se transformo en lágrimas de alegría. Cayó al suelo, desmayado…

Cerca de allí, Ivi de Zafírus corría de regreso. Iba tan distraída, que no observo el camino y se tropezó con algo, cayendo estrepitosamente.

— ¡ahh!... que boba soy— miro hacia el suelo, en donde estaba alguien desmallado. — ¡¿Hyoga?!— Se acerco hasta el, lo volteo boca arriba y confirmo si respiraba. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

Comenzó a elevar su cosmos, tan cálido y poderoso. Las heridas de Hyoga se curaron. Lentamente y con cuidado, lo coloco en el suelo.

—Tranquilo, vas a estar bien, pronto despertaras. —Ivi se levanto y prosiguió su camino.

"_Cuanta fortaleza tienen los caballeros de Athena"_, pensaba.

Continuara….

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. :D

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dedican su tiempo en leer esta porquería… digo, esta historia. Gracias también por los reviews, me inspiran a continuar. Espero les agrade este capitulo, la verdad me costo mucho escribir la parte de Seiya y Shiryu, no podía imaginarlos en esta situación… cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Un agradecimiento especial a Paola Rodríguez, gracias por darme una idea de cómo reaccionaria Seiya.

Otra disculpa porque en este capitulo no apareció Shun, ya se que es el protagonista y todo, pero tenia que darle un espacio a los demás caballeros de Bronce. Saludos. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada**

CAPITULO 12: CONFRONTACION.

El paisaje era siniestro. El cielo era gris y las nubes informaban que se aproximaba una tormenta. El viento helado soplaba con furia sobre su rostro. El imponente castillo se alzaba delante de el, su entrada era defendida por una reja de hierro, las fuertes paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, probando la maldad que habían presenciado por innumerables batallas. La vegetación era nula y un enorme abismo lo rodeaba; tan negro y espeluznante, haciendo que cualquier persona se estremeciera de terror con solo mirar tal paisaje. A lo lejos, se escuchaban gritos de terror, el miedo podía sentirse en el aire.

Shun estaba inmóvil, frente a aquel lugar de horror. Sus cabellos se agitaban con la fuerza del viento. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y confianza, su mirada era decidida. No espero más y avanzo hacia la entrada con pasos decididos. Los espectros de Perséfone ya lo esperaban, dispuestos a aniquilarlo.

—Pensamos que nunca aparecerías, niño lindo—las guerreras lo superaban en numero, en sus labios se dibujaban sonrisas siniestras.

—Apártense de mi camino, no quiero lastimarlas— Shun les dedicaba una mirada fría, carente de emoción alguna.

— ¿Tu crees que podrás vencernos?... Que estúpido eres— unas sonoras carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar— ¡Atrápenlo!

— ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!— con un solo ataque logro vencerlas a todas.

Shun no lo pensó dos veces. No tenía tanto tiempo como para perderlo luchando con ellas. No era tiempo de titubeos, su hermano lo necesitaba. Lo rescataría aunque diera su vida en el intento, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ellas, después de todo, las había lastimado. Detestaba la violencia, pero tenia que salvar a su hermano como fuera, no permitiría que le arrancaran al ser mas preciado en su corazón.

Corría velozmente por los pasillos helados del castillo, estaba alerta, buscando cualquier rastro del cosmos de su hermano. De repente, una guerrera lo interceptó, bloqueando su camino de nuevo.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—Apártate de mi camino, no quiero combatir. — Shun le dedicaba una mirada de furia.

—Que tonterías dices, tu jamás podrás derrotarme…prepárate para morir…. ¡ILUCION SINIESTRA!

— ¡DEFENSA RODANTE! —El ataque de la guerrera no lo afecto en lo absoluto.

— ¡Maldito! ¡No lograras escapar otra vez!

—No habrá próxima vez—dijo Shun al momento de que apresaba a la guerrera con una de sus cadenas—Pero necesito hacerte una pregunta.

— ¡Nunca hablare! —dijo la guerrera tratando de zafarse del agarre de la cadena. Shun pudo distinguir miedo en su mirada.

—No te preocupes, no te hare daño— se acerco un poco mas a la guerrera—Es una pregunta simple… ¿Dónde esta Perséfone?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perséfone esperaba pacientemente sentada en su trono. Si su plan salía como lo esperaba, su presa llegaría pronto hasta Ikki. Tenía la firme seguridad de que Shun no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella. Su pálido rostro, frio e insensible mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, una explosión hizo pedazos las puertas del lugar. Una densa capa de polvo se esparció, obstaculizando la visión de la diosa. Shun entro con pasos decididos al salón, una mirada de furia y rabia caía sobre la diosa. Una expresión incrédula se mostraba por parte de Perséfone

— ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano en este instante! —de todas las posibles reacciones de Shun, esa fue la que menos se esperaba.

Perséfone se levanto lentamente del majestuoso trono, para enfrentar la mirada llena de ira de Shun. Su rostro aparentaba confianza. Ese insignificante muchachito que creyó poder derrotar tenía más fortaleza de la que creía.

Shun la observaba retadoramente, su respiración era agitada y en su garganta se formo un nudo de solo pensar que le habían hecho daño a su hermano. Perséfone, en cambio se veía muy tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasando. Su mirada era aterradora, fría e insensible, capaz de atemorizar a la persona con el corazón más fuerte, a pesar de que el color de sus ojos era tan hermoso como el cielo. No por cualquier cosa era la reina del Inframundo.

—No esperaba que llegaras hasta mi, mortal—la voz de Perséfone resonó por todo el lugar—Eres digno de mi admiración, después de todo, eres _el elegido._

—Estas equivocada, mi destino es muy diferente— la seguridad en la voz de Shun sorprendió a la diosa—Pero no puedo permitir que intentes lastimar a mi hermano, por eso he venido, así que te pido que me lo devuelvas.

Perséfone comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar justo enfrente de Shun, sonrió complacida, al admirar la pureza en sus ojos. Su malvado cosmos estaba lleno de odio y dolor. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Shun, pero no se dejaría intimidar. No dejaría que Perséfone le inspirara miedo. Simplemente no podía sentir miedo. No ahora, que su hermano dependía de el.

—Tu destino ya esta trazado, tu no puedes decidirlo

—Te equivocas de nuevo, solo yo puedo decidir cual será mi destino…te pido que me devuelvas a mi hermano, y entonces me iré.

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas te lo daré, pero a cambio, tu tendrás que quedare aquí, a vivir conmigo en el inframundo. — Perséfone poso delicadamente una mano sobre la mejilla de Shun y una sonrisa siniestra se formo en los labios rojos de la diosa.

—Muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero tengo que rechazarla; yo solo puedo servirle Athena. —Shun se aparto con brusquedad de Perséfone y asumió una postura de batalla, se canso de esa conversación.

Perséfone no podía creerlo. ¿Como podía ese humano rechazar ser el gobernante del Inframundo para proteger a una diosa estúpida?

—No seas tonto…—murmuro la diosa apretando los dientes para contener su rabia. — ¿No te das cuenta de que vas a morir si me enfrentas?

—No te tengo miedo... y moriré si es necesario, para proteger a las personas que amo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te lo concederé—Perséfone le dio la espalda—sígueme, te llevare hasta donde esta tu hermano.

Shun no salía de su asombro. ¿Perséfone se rendiría sin luchar? No lo creía, ella no descansaría hasta atarlo para siempre en el inframundo. No dejaría que lo engañara tan fácilmente.

Perséfone recorrió los largos pasillo que conducían a las afueras del castillo seguida por Shun, que no dejaba de estar alerta a cada momento. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser un coliseo. Ya en la arena, Shun pudo distinguir a una persona en el centro, al parecer encadenada.

— ¡Hermano!

Ikki estaba allí, inconsciente sobre la fina arena del suelo. Shun intento correr hacia donde estaba, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impido, bloqueando su paso.

—No tan rápido, mortal—Perséfone tenia una expresión de risa, como si se burlara de Shun—Para poder liberar a Ikki tienes que vencer a mis espectros mas poderosos. —una sonrisa retorcida y siniestra se formo en los labios de la diosa.

Al instante, decenas de guerreras aparecieron, rodeando a Shun por completo.

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al elegido.

—Tranquila Alondra, no quieras matarlo tu sola.

Shun miraba a su alrededor, alerta ante cualquier ataque. En el viento se respiraba humedad, delatando que una tormenta se avecinaba, y no solo de lluvia, sino también de sangre. Sangre de inocentes derramada tan solo por los caprichos de una diosa…

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, atacarnos o ser atacado? No tenemos todo el día, y si tú no decides, nosotras lo haremos…

Shun no se movía ni un centímetro. No les tenía miedo, pero detestaba la violencia. Sobra decir que prefería defender que atacar.

—Se te acaba el tiempo, niño…

Sorpresivamente, Shun recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hizo volar un par de metros, pero con sus hábiles reflejos, logro no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Al instante, desplego la cadena de su armadura, formando la Nebulosa de Andrómeda.

—No te servirá de nada…—unas carcajadas siniestras aparecieron en los labios de las guerreras.

— ¿Creen que me rendiré tan fácilmente?... No me subestimen.

—Veamos lo que puedes hacer mocoso.

— ¡ONDA DEL TRUENO!

Al instante, la poderosa cadena corto el aire, golpeando a varias guerreras, haciendo que quedaran fuera de combate.

— ¡Maldito, pagaras por eso!... ¡ABISMO MORTAL!

— ¡DEFENSA RODANTE!

La defensa de Shun era perfecta.

— ¡FLECHA DE LA MUERTE! —un ataque de electricidad se disparo hacia el, logrando traspasar su defensa, haciéndolo caer al suelo herido.

Shun se levanto con dificultad. Comenzó a elevar su cosmos, tan cálido y puro, haciendo que las guerreras se estremecieran al ver su increíble poder.

—No creas que me impresionas—Alondra comenzó a avanzar a donde el estaba.

Al momento, una poderosa patada se dirigía hacia el rostro de Shun, pero el fue mas rápido y logro esquivarla. Una lluvia de puños cayo sobre el, provocándole demasiadas heridas y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Perséfone presenciaba todo. No dejaba de sorprenderle la forma en la que se comportaba Shun. Los ojos fríos de la diosa mostraban asombro. _"¿Qué es lo que lo impulsa a continuar? ¿Por qué arriesga tanto por su hermano?" _pensaba la diosa. Nunca había visto muy de cerca a los humanos, a excepción de Maeve. La primera vez que la vio, era una pequeña niña, de apariencia débil, y en sus ojos pudo ver un sentimiento que ella no conocía, algo totalmente confuso: dolor, agonía, y también fuerza. _¿Eso es el amor?, _se preguntaba. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

—Veremos hasta donde te impulsa e llegar el amor por tu hermano…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! He aquí otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y que haya cumplido con las expectativas del encuentro de Perséfone y Shun.

Una disculpa por la demora. También un agradecimiento para las personas que leen esta historia y para los que dejan reviews, gracias por impulsarme a seguir escribiendo.

Se que esperan ver mas acción, pero les pido paciencia. No se preocupen, en los próximos capítulos plasmare la tan esperada batalla entre Shun y Perséfone. Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 13: LAGRIMAS

"_¡Tienes que levantarte y luchar!"…" ¡NO TE RINDAS!"…_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Eran como un eco, no dejaba de escucharlas por más golpes que recibiera. Su rival no dejaba de atormentarlo por un segundo y el no hacia algo por evitarlo. Pero lo tenia que salvar y proteger; devolviéndole un poco de lo que había hecho por el a lo largo de toda su vida…

Alondra lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, convencida de que lo había derrotado. Estaba dispuesta a darle el golpe de gracia, pero un poderoso cosmos se lo impidió.

Shun se levanto un poco tambaleante por las hemorragias. Estaba débil, pero su propósito era aun mas fuerte que el. Su mirada decidida se poso sobre su rival, su cosmos se incendiaba con un poder inimaginable. Alondra lo miraba incrédula. De inmediato se lanzo sobre el para contraatacar, logrando propinarle una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo caer unos metros atrás. Shun cayó boca abajo, y un gesto de dolor se hizo notorio en su rostro. Recupero las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y comenzó a incendiar su cosmos de nuevo. Alondra intento lanzarle otro golpe al rostro, pero Shun logro esquivarlo con facilidad.

— ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!—un solo ataque fue suficiente.

Su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. En sus labios podía sentir el sabor a sangre, sus heridas se robaban minutos de vital existencia, el dolor que sentía era inimaginable; pero su cosmos demostraba lo contrario.

Inmediatamente otra guerrera se lanzo sobre el, atacándolo con toda su fuerza. Con sus hábiles cadenas logro defenderse y contraatacar, pero su cuerpo recibía un daño terrible. La guerrera era demasiado ágil, apenas y podía esquivar alguno de sus ataques. Le lanzaba golpes en todas direcciones, y cuando Shun intentaba atacarla, retrocedía con una velocidad increíble.

De repente, la guerrera logro asentarle un fuerte golpe en las costillas, haciendo que Shun perdiera el aliento. La guerrera aprovecho para lanzarle otro golpe, pero Shun logro esquivarlo, retrocediendo un par de metros.

Le costaba mucho trabajo permanecer de pie, sus heridas hacían que se debilitara cada segundo, el dolor lo ahogaba, haciendo parecer que ya no resistiría mucho tiempo. Se sentía débil, incapaz de lograr su objetivo. Una suave brisa helada corrió por el coliseo, acariciando sus cabellos y levantando un poco de polvo.

Desvió la mirada de su adversaria hacia su hermano. Ahí estaba, inerte en la arena fría. Se veía que permanecía inconsciente, su armadura estaba hecha pedazos, y estaba muy débil. La gruesa cadena que apresaba sus brazos parecía lastimarlo cada vez más. La tristeza se hizo presente en su corazón. Sentía tristeza por ser tan débil y no poder rescatar a su hermano y evitarle tanto dolor…

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. No pudo evitarlo. Tenia que salvarlo, no podía rendirse, no así.

—No me digas que ahora harás de mártir—las palabras de su adversaria hicieron que regresara la vista hacia ella—Y yo que empezaba a divertirme, pero ya veo que eres un llorón.

No se molesto en limpiar sus lágrimas. Le dedico a la guerrera una mirada de furia. Era inútil tratar de convencerla de no luchar.

— ¡ONDA DEL TRUENO!

La brillante cadena atravesó el aire, golpeándola en el estomago, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Un hilo de sangre escapo de su boca. La guerrera solo soltó una carcajada siniestra, a pesar de que estaba en el suelo.

—Eres fuerte—dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo—aunque no lo parezcas. Pero, ¿Que crees?... Yo voy a derrotarte, niño bonito.

La guerrera se lanzo de nuevo encima de el, dándole una lluvia de golpes. Su rostro desencajado lo aterraba, parecía que disfrutaba hacerle daño a los demás.

Shun logro detener uno de sus puños, y le propino una patada en las costillas, lanzándola muy lejos, haciendo que chocara contra un muro.

—Impresionante, pero me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo lograras resistir aun?

Shun respiraba con más dificultad cada momento. La guerrera se aproximaba a el con una mirada sádica en sus ojos. Logro defenderse a tiempo, antes de recibir un poderoso ataque.

— ¡DEFENSA RODANTE!

La guerrera retrocedió, repelida por la defensa perfecta de Shun. Su mirada denotaba locura, y sed de sangre.

—Esa cadena comienza a fastidiarme… ¿Qué te parece si hago pedazos tu armadura? —una sonrisa retorcida se formo en sus labios. — ¡Si! ¡Que excelente idea!

Al instante, la guerrera se abalanzo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el, logrando asentarle un golpe en el hombro derecho, haciendo pedazos la hombrera y de pazo provocándole otra herida. Shun intento detener la fuerte hemorragia con sus manos.

— ¡Que divertido! No pierdas esa expresión, en verdad me diviertes, niño.

Se abalanzo de nuevo sobre el, ahora destrozando la cadena de circulo, dejándolo indefenso.

—Ahora no tienes con que defenderte… ¡Te matare ahora mismo!

La guerrera se acerco a Shun, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo, estrangulándolo. Los esfuerzos de el para impedirlo fueron inútiles. La presión en su cuello le impedía respirar, y sentía que su cuello se rompería en cualquier momento. Un hilo de sangre salió por su boca, divirtiendo aun más a la guerrera. Una carcajada sádica resonó por todo el lugar. Usando toda su fuerza comenzó a azotar en el suelo el mal herido cuerpo de Shun.

Perséfone miraba divertida el espectáculo. Sentía que Shun merecía cada uno de esos golpes por rechazarla de tal manera. ¿Quién diría que Ébano, su guerrera más sádica lo castigaría de tal manera?

Ébano reía, y su risa estremecía a Shun. Dejo de atormentarlo por fin, dejándolo caer en el suelo.

—No es divertido si no luchas—dijo mientras lo pisaba en la cabeza— ¡Levántate cobarde!

Shun no se movió.

— ¿Ya te moriste?... ¿Tan rápido?...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikki despertó. Al instante, sintió el dolor punzante en su cuerpo. Sintió que algo había cambiado. Levanto la vista y observo la horrorosa escena frente a sus ojos

— ¡Shun!

Ahí estaba su hermano, tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, herido, mientras Ébano lo golpeaba sin piedad. Ikki intento levantarse para ayudarlo, pero las cadenas en sus brazos se lo impidieron.

— ¡Shun, hermano!

— ¿Que? —se pregunto Ébano mientas miraba a Ikki con la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado izquierdo— ¿Este niño es tu hermano?

— ¡Suéltalo desgraciada!

—Eso no se va a poder—Ébano levanto a Shun del suelo— Vas a ver morir a tu hermano en mis manos, y no podrá hacer nada— su rostro estaba desencajado, su mirada se volvió mas sádica y su sonrisa mas retorcida.

Ikki apretó los dientes, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se sentía inútil y débil, impotente por no poder salvar a su hermano, siendo testigo del profundo castigo que recibía.

— ¡Conserva esa expresión por favor! —Le grito Ébano a Ikki— ¡No sabes cuanto me diviertes! —los golpes sacudían violentamente el frágil cuerpo de Shun.

Ikki no podía soportarlo. No podía ver a Shun morir y no hacer nada. La tristeza lo ahogaba, y la impotencia le arrancaba todas la esperanzas que aun guardaba.

— ¡HERMANOOOOOOOOO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El grito de Ikki hizo reaccionar el cuerpo inerte de Shun. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y abrió sus ojos. Su hermano lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, desesperado por encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.

—Ikki…hermano—susurro.

El dolor provocado por sus heridas evitaba que pensara con claridad. Estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo. Ébano reía mientras observaba la agonía de ambos. Shun apretó uno de sus puños. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban incendio de nuevo su cosmos, y con mucho esfuerzo y dolor se levanto del suelo.

— ¿Aun no mueres?... Perfecto, así podre divertirme más con ustedes dos.

Shun la miro con rabia. No podía soportar ver como lastimaba a su hermano.

—Voy a derrótate—dijo con un hilo de voz.

La sonrisa de Ébano se ensancho más.

—Veremos si eres capaz…

Los dos se atacaron al mismo tiempo. Ni Shun ni Ébano cedían, deseosos de obtener la victoria a como diera lugar, aunque sus propósitos fueran muy diferentes. En un choque de cosmos, los dos retrocedieron. Respiraban con fuerza, agotados.

—Ya me canse de juegos… ¡OLA DE SANGRE! — un poderoso ataque se dirigía hacia el. Era como una marea roja y nauseabunda.

Shun no sabía como defenderse. Al no poseer la cadena de circulo, estaba totalmente indefenso, y Ébano no le mostraría piedad; ella trataría de acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

Dio un salto y rodo por el suelo, para evitar el ataque de Ébano, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

—No intentes escapar, es inútil… tu vida esta en mis manos, Caballero de Athena— la mirada sádica de Ébano se poso sobre Shun

— ¡OLA DE MUERTE!

— ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!

Los ataques se estrellaron con una velocidad increíble. Un grito de dolor se escucho en la distancia y un cuerpo cayo al suelo con estruendo, formando un camino sobre la arena del coliseo.

Ébano yacía en el suelo, completamente herida. Shun no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Reparaba con dificultad, y mas heridas aparecieron en su cuerpo. Se acerco con timidez y esfuerzo hasta ella; tratando, de algún modo, salvarla.

—Me…has…derrotado…Quien lo diría—un hilo de sangre corrió por sus labios—Excelente, Andrómeda…— una lagrima rodo de sus ojos antes de que los cerrara por completo y para siempre.

Shun sintió un nudo en su garganta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ikki miraba la escena entre orgulloso y triste. No era agradable asesinar inocentes, pero su pequeño hermano había comprendido que algunas veces era necesario. Se movió un poco para intentar liberarse, pero el profundo dolor se lo impidió. Alzo la mirada hasta el palco en donde Perséfone estaba, y una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios.

Perséfone apretó sus puños de rabia.

— ¡No es posible! —decía la diosa colerizada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al instante, miles de insultos cayeron sobre Shun y varias guerreras intentaron golpearlo, pero se detuvieron atónitas, al momento de la llegada de una persona importante; su líder.

Maeve de Arpía caminaba hacia Shun. Las guerreras a su alrededor se apartaban, entre asustadas y alegres del terrible destino que le aguardaba a su rival. Perséfone sonrió, al fin podría cobrar venganza a aquel niño idiota.

Los paso de Maeve eran lentos y el metal negro de su armadura resonaba con cada movimiento. Su miraba era seria, carente de emoción o sentimiento alguno. Sus subordinas la animaban a matar a ese muchachito. Shun no se dejo intimidar. Pero había algo en ella que era… diferente.

Maeve se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar hacia el. Los gritos de guerra resonaban en el lugar.

Ikki no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo Maeve podía ser tan hipócrita? Se movió furioso para liberarse, pero le resulto inútil. Una mirada de odio se poso en Maeve.

Pasaban los minutos y Maeve no se movía un centímetro. El viento revolvía los cabellos de ambos, y parecía llevarse la tensión al mismo tiempo. Shun la observaba tratando de normalizar su respiración y preparándose para el combate. La mirad esmeralda y pura del chico se poso sobre la de Maeve. Unos profundos ojos azules lo miraban, de una manera reconfortante y llena de esperanza. De alguna manera podía sentir como ella lo comprendía y sentía el mismo dolor en el alma. En los rosados labios de la chica se formo una diminuta sonrisa de complicidad.

Maeve retomo su camino hasta llegar al lado del hombro derecho de Shun, se detuvo y dio una media vuelta.

—Muy bien malditas… ¿Qué esperan para atacar?

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! :D Una disculpa por la mega tardanza y muchas gracias a todos los lectores que continúan leyendo esta historia.

Creo que me pase un poquito con la golpiza que le dieron a Shun, pero el como es muy valiente y poderoso se recuperara, ya lo verán. Espero que esta capitulo les haya agradado y que sea lo que esperaban de los combates. Como nota, agrego que Ébano es el nombre de un árbol, pero también significa "Belleza Obscura" de ahí el nombre de este personaje.

Tratare de continuar la historia lo mas pronto posible. Saludos. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 14: PROMESA

Silencio.

El viento corría libremente por el lugar, enfriando sus cuerpos y su esperanza.

Silencio… Era todo lo que existía en ese momento. Nadie se movía ni pronuncia sonido alguno, pareciera que sus almas se habían separado de sus cuerpos. Todos estaban conmocionados.

Las miradas atónitas de los espectros de Perséfone se posaron en Maeve y en Shun. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahí. Incluso Shun estaba sorprendido. Jamás se imagino que esa chica a la que el no conocía y quien parecía tener el objetivo de matarlo se aliara con el, revelándose ante todo lo que creía correcto, retando a lo que por tanto tiempo había protegido.

Ikki estaba atónito. No tenia palabras para agradecerle a Maeve que arriesgara su vida para proteger al ser mas importante para el. ¿Qué la habría hecho cambiar de opinión?

Perséfone se levanto de golpe de su trono. Estaba furiosa. ¿¡Como podían un par de humanos revelarse ante ella, la diosa del Inframundo?! Es mas, como podía Maeve revelarse ante ella, que le había dado todo y le ofrecía un puesto importante. La mirada colerizada de la diosa se poso en ellos dos.

— ¡Mátenlos! ¡Maten a esos dos malditos!

Las guerreras, que aun no salían de su trance se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Otra mortal batalla se desataba llena de furia y sed de sangre.

Maeve se coloco enseguida delante de Shun, protegiéndolo. Shun no le creía aún del todo y asumió una postura de batalla. Al instante comenzó el intercambio de ataques.

— ¡VUELO DE LA MUERTE!—una poderosa ráfaga de viento ataco a las espectros, destruyendo todo a su paso. Varias guerreras cayeron derrotadas.

Maeve trato de recuperar el aliento que había perdido, pero una guerrera se abalanzo contra ella, dándole una lluvia de golpes. Maeve la aparto de una poderosa patada en el estomago, pero ellas eran demasiadas.

—Prepárate para morir, traidora—una guerrera que empuñaba una espada la ataco de la manera mas cobarde posible, por la espalda.

Maeve se preparo psicológicamente para el ataque, pero un poderoso cosmos se hizo presente.

— ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!—Shun detuvo el ataque justo a tiempo. La guerrera voló un par de metros antes de caer estrepitosamente.

Maeve lo miro por unos segundos, como agradeciéndole que la haya salvado, Shun le sonrió, y al instante su semblante se torno mas serio, se concentro de nuevo en sus enemigos.

No había tregua. Era matar o morir, y Shun lo sabía. Nunca lograría razonar con ellas, y aunque eso no era lo que el quería, les haría daño para salvar a su hermano. Su poderoso cosmos comenzó a incendiarse con más fortaleza que antes. Cada vez más guerreras los atacaban la vez. Maeve combatía ferozmente, al igual que Shun. Cada golpe que recibir parecía que les daba mas fuerza, mas ganas de continuar luchando.

Ikki observaba incrédulo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y a al mismo tiempo se sentía impotente, por no poder liberarse de esas cadenas y ayudarle a su hermano y a Maeve.

Perséfone estaba harta. No podía creer la incompetencia de sus espectros. No toleraría más fracasos, ni que esos mortales se burlaran de ella. Se haría cargo del problema personalmente.

Los cosmos de Maeve y de Shun estaban al límite, y sus enemigos parecían no acabarse nunca. Aunque combatían ferozmente, si continuaban así los derrotarían; pero aunque las probabilidades fueran casi nulas jamás se rendirían.

De repente, el ambiente cambio. Un terrible cosmos lleno de ira y odio se hizo presente en medio del coliseo, interrumpiendo la mortal batalla. Al instante, un silencio sepulcral apareció. El viento se agito violentamente, y los relámpagos atravesaron el cielo. Maeve y Shun trataban de recuperar el aliento, apenas y podían permanecer de pie. No daban crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban.

Perséfone estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos despectivamente; con una afilada lanza en la mano derecha. Sus cabellos se agitaban al ondear del viento, y el mismo cielo pareció estremecerse de miedo. Su horrible cosmos divino irradiaba odio, tristeza y soledad. Solo podían sentirse sentimientos destructivos alrededor, ni una pizca de compasión y amor.

—Ya que ustedes son tan inútiles—dijo a sus espectros que aún estaban de pie—Yo misma me hare cargo del problema, así que desaparezcan. Los espectros; temerosos, desaparecieron al instante.

Shun y Maeve respiraban agitados, pero no sentían miedo. La diosa que tenían enfrente era el mayor rival para ambos, pero jamás abandonarían sus esperanzas, porque tenían que defender a lo que tanto amaban; sus hermanos mayores.

—Shun, aparátate—Maeve miraba a Perséfone con una mirada decidida. —Libera a tu hermano, y váyanse ahora mismo.

Shun miro atónito a Maeve, y después de unos segundos le contesto:

—No voy a dejarte sola, yo también voy a derrotar a Perséfone. —Maeve lo miro por unos segundos de una manera cálida.

—Primero libera a tu hermano, yo les daré tiempo suficiente. —Maeve tomo impulso y se arrojo sobre Perséfone, evitando que Shun le dijera palabra alguna.

Maeve intento golpear a Perséfone en la cara, pero el cosmos divino de la diosa bloqueo su golpe al instante, repeliendo su ataque.

—Es inútil Maeve, nunca conseguirás derrotarme

—Mientras tenga vida, hare todo lo posible por matarte

—Me haces reír, muchachita estúpida… ¿Qué eres tú en comparación con una diosa?

—Tienes razón, no soy nadie, pero por una vez en mi vida, hare algo bueno por alguien mas.

La mirada helada de Perséfone se clavo en los profundos ojos azules de ella.

Maeve comenzó a elevar su cosmos a todo lo que daba, y comenzó a atacar a la diosa. Perséfone reía por dentro, al ver su desesperado esfuerzo. Era inútil. Ninguno de sus ataques lastimaria a la diosa. Pero no perdería jamás las esperanzas. Elevo su cosmos a toda su capacidad, y lanzo un ataque fenomenal.

— ¡VUELO DE LA MUERTE!

El ataque corto la distancia hacia su objetivo. El impacto fue tan poderoso, que una densa nube de polvo se esparció por todo el lugar. Maeve sentía que ya no resistiría más.

Unas sonoras carcajadas resonaron por todo el coliseo. Perséfone estaba de pie, intacta, sin un solo rasguño.

— ¿Enserio creíste que ese ataque mediocre podría derrotarme? ¡No seas ilusa Maeve! Jamás podrás derrotarme, porque eres una simple mortal… Pero yo me encargare de que dejes de existir pronto…

Perséfone apunto con su lanza hacia Maeve, y un profundo destello violeta la ataco, haciéndola volar hacia una pared, la cual se destrozo al instante. Perséfone no le dio tiempo de nada, y continúo atacándola sin piedad.

Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo tambaleante de Maeve se levanto de entre los escombros. Las hemorragias no se detenían, debilitándola más a cada instante. Su mirada cansada y su respiración irregular hacia notar que pronto caería derrotada.

—Eres débil Maeve, siempre lo has sido… te dejas llevar por emociones vacías, que no existen. —la diosa comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

—Te equivocas… el amor es poderoso… pero tu no lo conoces… ¡Por amor peleare lo que me queda de vida!—dijo Maeve en susurros.

— ¿Amor? —En los labios de Perséfone se formo una sonrisa sarcástica—El amor no existe, es un sentimiento vacio. ¡Tú lucha esta vacía!

—Eres tú la que esta vacía…

— ¡Cállate! —Perséfone empuño con más fuerza su lanza— Tu existencia es innecesaria… pero le pondré fin a eso ahora mismo.

Pero un sonido producido por el rompimiento de unas cadenas llamo su atención…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shun no entendió del todo lo que Maeve quiso decir con "les daré tiempo suficiente", pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que le ofrecía de liberar a su hermano. Corrió hacia Ikki, ahogando el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Ikki lo vio llegar y de inmediato se levanto del suelo, pero un gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios, y lo hizo caer de nuevo.

— ¡Shun, hermano!

Shun cayó de rodillas frente a su hermano, exhausto por la batalla.

— ¡Ikki!... tranquilo hermano, ya todo estará bien— dijo Shun con un hilo de voz y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, conteniendo sus lagrimas de alegría

—Shun yo…

—No hay tiempo Ikki— dijo Shun mientras tomaba las negras cadenas que aprisionaban el cuerpo de su hermano. —tengo que liberarte.

Shun tiro de las cadenas hasta hacerlas crujir, pero repentinamente un golpe por la espalda lo hizo caer unos metros atrás, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

— ¡No permitiré que escapes niño!... ¡Tu me perteneces, lo quieras o no! —Perséfone empuñaba su lanza en dirección al pecho de Ikki— Y por tu insolencia, ¡Perderás al ser que mas amas en este instante!

La diosa clavo la lanza con todas sus fuerzas en su pecho. Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios. Un grito no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Noooooooooooooooooo!

Las lágrimas de Ikki se desbordaron sin control de sus ojos.

Maeve estaba frente a el, mirándolo con un gesto de dolor, con la lanza clavada en su pecho. Su bonito rostro estaba lastimado, pero en sus labios se formaba una tímida sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz por sacrificarse por ambos.

Perséfone miro con odio a Maeve, y de un tirón, saco su lanza de su cuerpo. Ella dio una media vuelta , para mirar a Perséfone.

—No…dejare…que…les hagas daño… ¡Yo voy a protegerlos!

— ¡Tu ya estas muerta!

—Esto es… por Erick, mi hermano…

Su poderoso cosmos comenzó a elevarse de una forma violenta.

— ¡DEVASTACION FÚNEBRE! —Pronuncio Maeve, con su último aliento.

El poderoso ataque golpeo a Perséfone con una fuerza inimaginable, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Ikki junto todas las fuerzas que tenia, y rompió las obscuras cadenas que lo aprisionaban, liberándose para siempre del odio; logrando detener el ligero cuerpo de Maeve, justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

El rostro de Maeve conservaba su sonrisa, a pesar del profundo dolor que sentía. Ikki cayó de rodillas al suelo, con ella en brazos.

—Perdónenme…al final no pude…derrotarla…no pude…protegerlos—susurro Maeve, mientras de sus profundos ojos azules escapaban lagrimas.

—No te esfuerces, tonta… todo va estar bien… vas a vivir—las lagrimas rodaron por los ojos de Ikki. La sonrisa de Maeve se ensancho un poco más

—Prométeme que… nunca mas te…alejaras de tu hermano… prométeme que vas a cuidarlo, y que siempre vas a estar…ahí para el… que siempre lo vas a querer mucho…Prométeme que… nunca mas van a estar alejados uno del otro.

—Te lo prometo…—Ikki sollozaba cada vez mas, y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su boca.

—Gracias… por devolverme… mis recuerdos—dijo Maeve mientas miraba a Ikki fijamente. Un hilo de sangre corrió por su boca y un gemido de dolor. De repente, la mirada azul de ella viajo hacia el cielo gris.

—Erick,…hermano… por fin estaré contigo de nuevo—dijo Maeve, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para toda la eternidad. Su cálida sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Ikki no pudo contenerse más, y lloro abiertamente, estrechando junto a su pecho el cuerpo helado de Maeve.

Perséfone no podía creerlo, ¿Como Maeve había podido lastimarla? Se levanto del suelo, y se dirigió hacia Ikki, para matarlo de una vez. Ikki la miro con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas

— ¡Eres un monstruo!

—Ella iba a morir de todas formas… ¡Igual que tu! —su poderosa lanza se dirigía hacia el pecho de Ikki, pero una brillante cadena la detuvo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano! —Shun la miraba con una furia que jamás había sentido.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** ¡hola! Ya estoy de vuelta :D

Gracias por la espera, y una disculpa. La escuela me absorbe. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que aun continúan leyendo esta historia, y espero que sea de su agrado. Creo que este capitulo fue el más triste de toda la historia. Pero pronto veremos el tan esperado desenlace! Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, y espero actualizar mas pronto. Saludos :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 15: CUANDO TU ME NECESITES

Frio.

El cielo grisáceo era espeluznante. Los rayos y los incesables truenos dieron paso a una lluvia torrencial. El viento rugía con furia, haciendo estremecer a cualquiera. El agua helada caía sin piedad sobre los rostros lastimados de los presentes, recorriendo las incontables heridas en sus cansados cuerpos.

Las personas en ese coliseo estaban empapadas .Un mar de sentimientos surgían en los presentes. Dolor, odio e ira, sentimientos que destruían personas.

Ikki estaba en el piso, con el cuerpo inerte de Maeve en brazos. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas no se detenían y se confundían con la lluvia. Frente a el estaba Perséfone, con su afilada lanza en la mano, apuntando directamente a su pecho; que de no ser por la Cadena de Andrómeda que la detenía, lo habría matado. Ikki la miraba, con una expresión de ira y dolor. Estrechó más a Maeve, y le sostuvo la mirada a la diosa encolerizada.

Perséfone no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo Shun de Andrómeda podía ser tan fastidioso? No sabía de donde obtenían toda esa fortaleza, su cuerpo estaba más que lastimado; de su armadura, la cadena de círculo estaba completamente destruida; así como las dos hombreras y parte de la pechera. Su aliento casi se extinguía, sus piernas amenazaban con no poder sostenerlo más en pie, la sangre de su cuerpo escapaba por sus incontables heridas. Parecía que su vida se extinguía; pero su mirada decía totalmente lo contrario.

La fría lluvia caía sin piedad, aliviando un poco el dolor en sus incontables heridas. Shun sostenía la tensada Cadena de Andrómeda. Un nudo en su garganta hacia irregular su respiración. Una vez mas, alguien entregaba su vida por el, sin importarle nada. No podía agradecerle de ninguna manera a Maeve lo que había hecho por ambos. Nunca se rendiría, no ahora…no nunca más.

Su mirada de esmeraldas atravesaba el oscuro lugar hasta posarse en la de Perséfone. Al mirar esos ojos, había algo que Perséfone no entendía. Era un sentimiento confuso… sufrimiento, agonía y dolor… pero también había esperanza, valor, ganas de continuar, confianza, gloria…Amor. Perséfone apretó los labios. No podía soportarlo. No podía tolerar las ganas de Shun de vivir, de salir adelante… de proteger a su hermano.

—Eres tan estúpido…—Perséfone contenía su ira al hablarle—No se por que no renuncias a tu miserable vida mortal como perro de Athena.

— ¿Quieres que renuncie a una vida que me hace tan feliz para vivir en el inframundo sin amor? —Shun la miraba interrogante— Entiéndelo… prefiero vivir como un simple mortal y defender el mundo que Athena protege, a vivir aquí, viendo como personas inocentes sufren un horrendo castigo; en vez de encontrar paz.

— ¡No seas iluso!... ¡Aquí lo tendrías todo!

— ¿No lo vez aún?… Yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

La ira de Perséfone se desato. De un tirón libero su lanza de la Cadena de Andrómeda y se abalanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Shun, que logro bloquear su ataque, contraatacando con la Cadena Cuadrada. El sonido del metal chocando retumbaba por todo el coliseo. Por más que Shun quería atacarla, el simple hecho de que Perséfone era una Diosa lo ponía en desventaja, pero no temería a nada. Los dos combatían con el mismo nivel. Ninguno cedería.

La lluvia caía sobre los cuerpos de los dos combatientes, pero la lucha encarnizada no se detenía. Perséfone trataba de asentar un fuerte golpe en la ya muy lastimada mejilla de Shun, pero él con sus hábiles reflejos logro evitarlo, lanzándole una patada que fue desviada por le golpe de la lanza de ella, haciendo que Shun cayera unos metros atrás, sin perder el equilibrio.

— ¡ONDA DEL TRUENO!

La Cadena de Andrómeda logro golpear a la diosa, derribándola por completo. Shun respiraba con esfuerzo, el dolor que sentía cada vez era más fuerte, la lluvia obstaculizaba su visión y sentía que ya no podría soportar más. Giro lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada azul de su hermano, que lo miraba conmovido. Una débil sonrisa se formo en los labios de su hermano, y eso fue suficiente para que Shun recuperara todas sus ganas de continuar.

Ikki no podía dejar que Shun combatiera solo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Tenia que salir de su trance y ayudarlo! No podía dejar que la perdida de una persona querida lo detuviera; el mismo se lo había enseñado a Shun. Se levanto y dejo con suavidad el frio cuerpo de Maeve en el suelo, para llegar hasta su hermano y ayudarlo. Shun observo como Ikki se acercaba a el, y adoptaba una postura de batalla. Ambos enfrentarían a la persona que quería separarlos.

Perséfone se puso de pie. Estaba conmocionada. No creía que aquel muchachito pálido tuviera tanto poder. Se sorprendió de ver a Ikki de pie para enfrentarla.

—Todo lo que hacen no servirá de nada—Perséfone tenia una sonrisa sínica en sus labios— voy a matarlos sin piedad.

Perséfone tomo impulso y se arrojo sobre Ikki, pero otro cuerpo se interpuso en su camino. Shun estaba frente a él, protegiéndolo.

—No dejare…que le hagas daño—susurro débilmente

La mirada sádica y furiosa de Perséfone acribillo al Ave Fénix, y su odio hacia él creció más. Sentía celos de ese mortal. ¿Cómo Shun podía preferirlo mas que a nada? No lo entendía, ni lo aceptaría jamás.

La atención de la diosa se concentro de nuevo en atacar a Ikki, pero Shun volvió a bloquear el ataque, que esta vez era una patada en el estomago. Recibió el golpe, y mas sangre escapo de sus labios. Cayó de rodillas, sobre la mojada arena del coliseo.

— ¡Shun! — Ikki intento acercarse a su hermano, pero Perséfone se interpuso en su camino.

Ikki lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Perséfone, pero la diosa lo bloque sin mucho esfuerzo. Intentó golpear de nuevo a la diosa, pero como las veces anteriores fue inútil.

— ¡AVE FENIX!

Perséfone lo miro con una sonrisa burlona, y con una sola mano detuvo el ataque. Ikki miro incrédulo. No podía ser posible, que ambos murieran ahí.

— ¡¿Qué es lo quieres de nosotros?!... ¿No es suficiente con el daño que ya nos hiciste? ¡Déjanos en paz!

—Nunca los dejare, tu hermano me pertenece, lo quieras o no… y ahora los veré morir, como los insectos que son, todo por ser un par de humanos estúpidos.

Las palabras de Perséfone lo hicieron enojaron aun más. Sin pensarlo se arrojo hacia ella. Perséfone sonrió cínicamente, y apunto su lanza hacia el corazón de el, pero de nuevo, la Cadena de Andrómeda intervino, desviando la trayectoria de Perséfone. No iba a dejar que muriera.

—No le… harás… daño

—Eso veremos…—susurro la Diosa.

Perséfone se disponía a atacar de nuevo a Shun, pero Ikki la detuvo.

Perséfone apunto con su lanza a Ikki, y una corriente electica muy poderosa recorrió todo el cuerpo del Ave Fénix, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, debido a lo débil que se encontraba.

— ¡Ikki! —Shun observo la escena aterrado, sin poder hacer nada. Se iba a acercar a el, cuando un fuerte golpe en su estomago lo arrojo lejos, y cayó al suelo.

—No quiero que intervenga en nuestro combate—Perséfone caminaba con pasos lentos hasta el—Voy a matarte a ti primero, y después matare al Fénix

Un hilo de sangre resbalo por los labios de Shun. Intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían. Perséfone lo golpeaba sin piedad con su lanza, y el no hacia el intento por defenderse. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Gritaba desesperadamente a sus piernas que se levantaran, a sus puños que se defendieran, pero su vida se extinguía. Más lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla; lágrimas de impotencia. ¿Dónde quedo toda su esperanza?

Perséfone lo golpeaba sin detenerse, y hacerle daño a ese humano la complacía. Tenia que pagar por despreciarla de esa forma; a ella y a su reino.

Shun seguía inerte sobre el suelo. Creía que todo ya había acabado, cuando una dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar.

"_¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!... ¿Piensas rendirte así? ¿Crees que me preste a ayudarte para verte morir? ¡Lucha hasta que la ultima célula de tu cuerpo este muerta! … Shun, tienes que levantarte, tu hermano te necesita… ¡Rendirte no es una opción!" _

Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Podía sentir el cálido cosmos de la Valquiria a distancia. Casi podía ver sus ojos verdes mirándolo de una forma seria y autoritaria, pero cálida y amable a la vez. Ella tenía razón, tenia que levantarse ya.

Perséfone seguía atormentándolo a golpes con su lanza. Estaba segura de que a estas alturas el ya estaba muerto. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia, cuando un puño detuvo la trayectoria de su lanza, y un poderoso cosmos se hizo presente.

Shun se levanto con lentitud del suelo. Su cosmos crecía cada vez más, y su mano detenía con fuerza la lanza de Perséfone. Iba a derrotarla, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Perséfone miraba incrédula como Shun se levantaba de nuevo, a pesar de estar casi muerto. Su mirada cansada rebosaba de esperanza. De nuevo estallaba una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La voz de la Valquiria le hizo recordar lo que en verdad era importante y valioso.

La diosa experimento por primera vez lo que era el miedo. Miedo a que ese mortal la venciera, ridiculizándola. No iba a permitir que la lastimara, y sabía lo que tenia que hacer para quebrar el valor del Caballero de Andrómeda.

Perséfone lo aparto de un golpe, y se abalanzo para matar a Ikki de una vez. Shun no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla. Su mirada de esmeraldas se lleno de miedo y un grito de terror resonó en aquel coliseo. No podía asimilar que perdería al ser mas querido para el. Vio la escena frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta, temiendo lo peor. Todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano, no podría detenerla.

Creyó que todo estaba perdido, pero de repente, un ser de luz se interpuso entre Perséfone y su objetivo, bloqueando la fuerza de su ataque por unos minutos. La luz de aquella defensa hizo que Ikki recobrara el conocimiento, y extrañamente sintió la presencia de alguien muy querido para el. Con esfuerzo alzo la mirada hacia la persona que lo defendía, y su respiración se detuvo…

Ella se veía hermosa, como un ángel. Era justo como la recordaba. Sus cabellos de oro se movían con mucha suavidad, su piel tan blanca como la nieve parecía de porcelana, sus labios eran rosados y sus hermosos ojos miraban con enfado a la Diosa. Las lágrimas de Ikki brotaron de nuevo. No podía creerlo.

—Esmeralda…

Shun contuvo el aliento. Su mirada llena de terror se suavizo poco a poco, al comprender lo que ocurría.

Esmeralda giro un poco la vista hacia Ikki, y le sonrió de una manera muy dulce. Ikki apenas pudo oír su nombre pronunciado en la dulce voz de su ángel, y sonrió conmovido.

Perséfone miraba todo asombrada. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cómo podía detenerla? ¡No era mas que una simple humana!... pero ese poder no era de ella…. Era el poder de un cosmos divino que se proyectaba a través de ella…

— ¡Freya! —grito la encolerizada Diosa.

Esmeralda arrojo una esfera de cosmos divino, haciendo que Perséfone cayera al suelo unos metros atrás.

— ¡Shun levántate! — La suave voz de Esmeralda hizo que saliera de trance— ¡Tienes que derrotarla!... ¡Yo protegeré a Ikki!

El Caballero de Andrómeda asintió levemente y corrió hasta donde estaba la Diosa en el suelo. Perséfone se levanto al instante, y se arrojo sobre el.

— ¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA!

Perséfone detuvo el ataque en el aire, y con el poder de su lanza destruyo la Cadena Cuadrada. Shun cayó al suelo de nuevo, pero se levanto con mucha agilidad. Frente a el estaba Perséfone, esperando que la atacara. Ya no le quedaba nada. No tenia con que defenderse, ni con que atacarla. Una risa siniestra se escapo de los labios de la diosa.

— ¡Ya no tienes nada!... ¡Estas muerto! —gritaba la diosa victoriosa.

Shun permaneció callado. Sabía exactamente que eso no era todo lo que tenía.

—Te…equivocas…

Shun respiro lentamente. Bajo sus brazos, rompiendo su modo de defensa. Cerró sus ojos, para concentrarse mejor. Un aura cálida y roja escarlata rodeo su cuerpo, dando paso a cosmos lleno de bondad y pureza. El poder y la fuerza que tenía eran inimaginables. Crecía y crecía, lleno de esperanza… de amor y de sacrificio.

Perséfone había borrado su sonrisa de triunfo.

Shun abrió sus ojos lentamente. Miro por última vez hacia donde estaba su hermano. Esmeralda lo tenía entre sus brazos, y acariciaba sus cabellos azules suavemente, para tranquilizarlo; mientras veía con asombro todo lo que pasaba. La mirada de la chica era triste, y comprensiva, y al mismo tiempo le trasmitía confianza. Una sonrisa se formo en los pálidos labios del Caballero.

Shun regreso la mirada hacia su enemigo, y cerro de nuevo sus ojos, para concentrarse. Su cosmos, que seguía en aumento rodeo a Perséfone, formando la Corriente Nebulosa. La Diosa se estremeció al sentir el amor y la pureza que emanaba del corazón de ese muchacho.

—No podrás lograrlo…—susurro Perséfone.

Shun no respondió nada. Siguió concentrándose, e incrementando su cosmos a todo lo que podía. Un poder oculto surgía de él y crecía sin detenerse. Lo que quedaba de su armadura comenzó a cambiar: una luz la rodeaba, las Cadenas de Círculo y Cuadrada aparecieron de nuevo en sus antebrazos, tan brillantes como el oro, la armadura surgía de nuevo para protegerlo…el poder de su cosmos hizo surgir a la Armadura de Andrómeda Divina.

Perséfone lo miraba incrédula.

— ¡No me derrotara un simple humano! —grito Perséfone, y empuño su lanza contra el.

La sonrisa de Shun no se borro de sus labios, y la última lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

— ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

Una explosión tan poderosa surgió en ese coliseo. La luz del ataque cegó por un instante a los presentes. Las gotas de lluvia se detuvieron al instante, como si se paralizara el tiempo. Silencio fue lo que vino después. Silencio e incertidumbre.

La niebla envolvió al lugar, en donde solo podía verse el resplandor de Esmeralda, que abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo herido e inconsciente de Ikki. Ella recorría el lugar con la mirada y su corazón palpitaba violentamente.

—Shun…— susurro la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El suave viento corrió, alejando un poco la niebla. Esmeralda contuvo el aliento, y su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza.

Una silueta de rodillas podía verse en la distancia. Shun respiraba con fuerza, aun agotado. Después de unos minutos se levanto, y con pasos tambaleantes se acerco hasta su hermano. Sus pasos eran lentos, su mirada exhausta solo se posaba en Ikki. Llego hasta el, y cayo de rodillas a su lado. Esmeralda se levanto lentamente, para dejarlos abrazarse.

Shun se aferro al cuerpo de su hermano, e Ikki de igual manera lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Ikki, hermano…. Ya todo va a estar bien.

Se abrazaron en silencio por unos minutos, que para ellos fueron una eternidad. Aun sin separarse, Ikki pregunto:

—Shun… ¿Por… qué?... ¿Por qué te arriesgarte por mi?... ¿Por qué te expusiste al peligro?

—Porque, aunque seas el Ave Fénix…no debes de estar solo….Porque…Cuando tu me necesites… Yo siempre estaré para ayudarte…No importa lo que pase.

Ikki estrecho mas el cuerpo herido de su hermano. Dejo que las lágrimas rodaran una vez más de sus ojos. Por fin lo entendía… Nunca había estado solo.

Esmeralda miraba la escena conmovida. Por fin Shun e Ikki vivirían juntos, como debió de ser desde el principio. El tiempo de ella se había acabado, y su misión estaba cumplida. Elevo un poco más el cosmos divino prestado, para llamar la atención de los dos hermanos, y para llamar al alma del nuevo ángel que los cuidaría desde el cielo. Los hermanos se separaron para contemplar a los dos seres de luz que estaban frente a ellos.

—Gracias por todo, Esmeralda—Ikki miraba con amor a la chica, quien solo sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Maeve, sin ti no estaríamos vivos— Shun miraba a Maeve, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Los dos ángeles se elevaron hacia el cielo, y los primeros rayos del sol surgieron de su partida, bañando por primera vez el reino de Perséfone.

Todo había acabado.

El Reino a su alrededor comenzó a destruirse. El coliseo se caía a pedazos, el suelo se partía, los muros se golpeaban, pero los dos hermanos no se levantaban del suelo. No les quedaban fuerzas.

Shun luchaba por ponerse de pie, para salvar a su hermano, pero simplemente ya no podía. Su vida se acababa. Era deprimente saber que moriría estando tan cerca de salir de ese lugar de horror.

Iba a perder el conocimiento, cuando sintió como una paz indescriptible lo embargaba. Un cosmos cálido y poderoso lo rodeo, sanando sus heridas. Sintió como se elevaba del suelo, junto a Ikki. Pudo sentir el suave y acompasado batir de unas alas blancas; unas alas de dragón. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, y alcanzo a ver el sol, y las nubes en el cielo azul. Respiro hondo, y pudo sentir el fresco aire de la superficie, y el rocío de la mañana. Y también alcanzo a contemplar unos profundos ojos verdes, mirándolo con ternura.

Y entonces comprendió que estaban vivos.

Fin.

**EPÍLOGO**

Los primeros rayos del sol apenas aparecían en el cielo. El viento frio entró por la ventana, despertándome. Me moví con pesar entre las cobijas, dispuesto a seguir con mi sueño, cuando oí el ligero sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

"_Oh no",_ fue mi primer pensamiento. Sentí como una persona se trepaba en mi cama, y me movía con suavidad. Créanme, que en todas mis batallas como Caballero de Athena, la más difícil que libro es esta, y jamás consigo la victoria. Y lo peor es que es todas las mañanas.

—Hermano, levántate, tenemos que salir a hacer ejercicio, o te pondrás obeso…bueno, no es que seas un tragón, pero tenemos que estar en forma.

Un gruñido de pesar escapo de mi garganta. Abrí un ojo y pude contemplar sus ojos de esmeraldas mirándome, y su sonrisa tierna. Volví a cubrirme con las sabanas, dispuesto a dormir como si no hubiese un mañana, pero de nuevo comenzó a moverme, esta vez con más insistencia.

—Hermano, no puedes estar invernando como un oso.

Fingí que no o había escuchado, pero el seguía insistiendo. Un suspiro de resignación fue la señal de mi derrota. Mi quite las sabanas de la cara, y la sonrisa de mi joven verdugo se ensancho más.

—Ya voy Shun, ya voy—le dije mientras me incorporaba.

Salimos a correr, como todas las mañanas. Resulto que mi hermanito es muy disciplinado, y también resulto que me estaba volviendo a mi disciplinado. Su energía de vivir en contagiosa, y eso me hace ser feliz.

Terminamos nuestra rutina de ejercicio, y decidimos ir al parque que queda cerca de la Mansión Kido, a comernos un helado. Es increíble la cantidad de historias que tiene para contarme, mientras recorremos el parque con pasos lentos. Habla y habla, y yo solo escucho, y me siento feliz de no perder mas el tiempo, y vivir al lado de mi hermano.

Hoy, hace una semana que por fin salí del hoyo de mi propia soledad, para darme cuenta de que personas como Shun, mi hermano, te hacen querer superarte como persona, y hacen que tú seas feliz, sin importar nada… Por fin, ninguno de los dos estará solo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de ahí, entre los frondosos arboles del parque, una chica de ojos verdes y largos cabellos dorados miraba la escena conmovida. A su lado, su hermano de tenues ojos azules y mirada de hielo la acompañaba, sonriendo levemente.

—Y tu que decías que no valía la pena ayudarles— la mirada de fuego de la chica se volvió hacia su hermano, quien solo bajo la mirada. —Dime que unir a dos hermanos no es lo correcto.

—Hay hermanita…tú ganas, lo admito, vale la pena unir personas… pero no sabes el castigo que te espera en el Imperio del Sol…

La sonrisa de la valquiria se ensancho más. Abrazo a su hermano por la espalda, mientas los dos seguían contemplando la escena.

—Sabiendo que todo termino así, acepto mi castigo con gusto. —Peter sonrió

Duraron unos minutos más en ese lugar, con la sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Nos vamos, Ivi?

—Si, ya es hora de marcharnos.

Ese día, un majestuoso dragón Zafírus blanco recorrió los cielos de Tokio, en dirección al Este, recorriendo el inmenso continente hacia el Imperio del Sol, no sin antes pasar por una desolada isla terrorífica, a visitar un hermoso campo de flores, donde descansaban dos ángeles.

**Notas de la autora:** hola :D He aquí el final de esta historia. (Me dolió escribir "Fin" )

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y dejaron reviews, ojala y les guste el final. Un agradecimiento especial a Darkacuario, Paola Rodríguez, Namuri Ramírez, Diana Alarcón y Jatzel Ramírez y a todos los lectores, gracias por fijarse en mi novela y continuar hasta el final.

Y no se angustien, en realidad esta historia no termina aquí; hay todavía muchas cosas que contar….

Saludos :)


End file.
